Start of Something
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: A year after Klaus leaves Stefan in Mystic Falls to protect Elena, Bonnie and Damon finally realize there could be more then just friendship between them from spending so much time together trying to find a way to kill Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Bonnie/Damon story and I also write Damon/Caroline stories. If anything I just love writing for Damon's character. This story is set one year after The Reckoning episode where Klaus finds out Elena is still alive and her blood is the key to him being able to make hybrids. In this story Bonnie is more grown up and mature and less judgey and doesn't see things in a black and white way like in the show and Stefan is still on the human blood. It may be out of character and probably alternate universe too.**

* * *

><p>New years eve had arrived and Damon was feeling more agitated then normal considering Stefan and Elena were having a complete pukefest since Christmas which meant he took to drinking abundant amounts of bourbon since he needed all the help he could get in getting himself through it all without killing himself to put himself out of his misery.<p>

Klaus had decided to leave Stefan in mystic falls a year ago cos he was fed up of always having to compel Stefan to be a true ripper and he also lied to him about Elena still being alive so he couldn't trust Stefan anymore.

Klaus released him from his deal in exchange for him protecting Elena for the next ten years in case he needed more of her blood so Stefan took the deal and stayed in mystic falls deciding to get a control over his human blood addiction with the help of Damon.

Damon wasn't too happy about Stefan's deal since it meant Klaus was still a threat to them but Stefan convinced him that all Klaus wanted was to be left alone and then after ten years they would be free of him.

With Klaus gone for the last year Damon and Stefan were still working on a way to kill Klaus once and for all with the help of Caroline and Bonnie and Katherine who was off on what she said was to find a way to kill Klaus but Damon thought she was on the run again and they all agreed since Katherine only ever looked out for herself.

Damon had heard from her a few times and she said she hadn't found anything but he was still doubtful that she was really searching for a way to kill Klaus but was sure she would appear the second they found something that would finally kill the hybrid once and for all.

Damon was sitting in the living area of the boarding house drinking a glass of blood finally glad to get five minutes peace but it didn't last long as he heard Stefan and Elena coming back from their walk or wherever the hell they were cos he really didn't care about them anymore especially Elena and he couldn't believe that Elena had finally accepted that Stefan was still drinking human blood considering the hard time she always gave him over drinking human blood.

And what he thought was even worse was that he couldn't get himself a girl in mystic falls to compel and take her home to play with since the council were still putting vervain in the grill's alcohol supply so that ruined all his fun.

Even worse then that Elena wanted to throw a new years eve party in his house and Stefan fucking allowed it which was worse then the party itself considering the fiasco of Elena's birthday party in his house that he didn't want there either but Caroline talked him into it and he didn't know how that happened but then he didn't know how both him, Caroline and Bonnie had managed to become friends.

He was broken from his thoughts when Elena and Stefan walked into the room hand in hand to which he mentally retched at the sight but managed to toss back the rest of the blood in the glass while rolling his eyes at them. Elena sat in the chair across from him quipping "_so Damon are you coming to this party tonight" _as Stefan sat beside her.

Damon scoffed before replying with sarcasm _"its my house your having it in, do you have any idea just how old some of the stuff is in this house, its older then your grandparents parents so someone has to be here to make sure nothing gets broken and your not kicking me out of my own house" _to which Stefan started laughing but failed to hide it as Damon just glared at him.

Elena looked at him replying "_you never came over to my house for Christmas with me and Stefan" _in a curious tone of voice.

Damon rolled his thinking yeah he really wanted to see that pukefest before replying "_three's a crowd Elena thought you knew that besides I had better things to do" _winking at her as she picked up on the innuendo in his tone of voice and he smirked when she slightly blushed and Stefan even noticed it but didn't say anything.

Damon noticed Stefan tense up so he lightly quipped "_relax stef I'm not after your girl she's made it clear a million times it would always be you and anyway she reminds me of Katherine too much so I don't want her in that way anymore" _slightly laughing to himself swearing he could see the cogs turning in Stefan's brain and Elena looking shocked and speechless at his choice of words.

Damon just smirked at them when Elena recovered herself and said she had to get the food and drink ready for the party and left the room much to Damon's amusement and even Stefan found it slightly funny and couldn't hide the small smile on his face.

Damon noticed it lightly quipping "_something funny stef" _giving a knowing look.

Stefan replied "_alright what you said was funny but did you have to word it like that, you know she cares about you and how much she doesn't want to be like Katherine" _in a genuine tone of voice.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_you know I thought you'd be glad I'm not after your girl anymore but if you want me to I can go there even if I don't want to" _in a teasing tone of voice.

It was Stefan turn to roll his eyes quipping "_can you not be serious for five minutes" _looking at him knowing Damon wasn't interested in Elena anymore_. _

Damon quipped "_nope never have never will be"_ giving a smirk before getting up and pouring himself a glass of bourbon and sitting back down.

Stefan sighed in defeat letting out a small laugh muttering "_you never change do you" _looking up at Damon who was just drinking away with an innocent expression that read I have no idea what you mean but it only made Stefan laugh and Damon wasn't long laughing either.

Stefan felt really insecure and it showed in his voice as he hesitantly asked "_you really have no feelings for Elena anymore cos things aren't so great between us and I'm afraid she will make a move on you" _not hiding just how scared he was that Damon would go after Elena if she made a move.

Damon noticed it but teasingly quipped "_scared I'm gonna steal your girl" _smirking at him pausing before seriously adding "_I'm not interested in Elena anymore, for me she was a Katherine rebound and it took me a long time to see that but if she makes a move she will be told the same thing as I just told you so you needn't worry Stefan" _not hiding the sincerity in his voice.

Stefan believed what he said so decided to let it drop getting up for a glass of bourbon and sitting back down both hearing Elena on the phone to bonnie telling her to come over when she whenever she wanted and to tell Caroline the same thing since they were both in Caroline's house.

Damon thought maybe the party wouldn't be so bad if Caroline and Bonnie were there as the three of them had been getting on well lately and when he wanted to get away from Stefan and Elena they even drank together in Caroline or Bonnie's house since she lived alone.

* * *

><p>It was few hours before bonnie arrived and walked into the living area where Stefan and Damon were drinking bourbon and talking and hey both noticed Bonnie with more bottles of alcohol to which Damon quipped "<em>you learn fast little witch" <em>pointing at the bottles and giving her a smirk to which she rolled her eyes slightly laughing and walked into the other room as his eyes lingered after her where Elena was calling her from.

Stefan lightly quipped "_what was that about I thought you two hated each other" _looking at Damon suspiciously.

Damon just drank from his glass remaining silent before quipping "_we've reached an understanding, she doesn't set me on fire and I wont give her any reason to set me on fire" _with no sarcasm in his voice at all much to Stefan's surprise.

The silence was broken by Bonnie laughing as she walked over to them lightly quipping "_yeah he's right" _sitting beside Damon hitting him playfully on the arm to which he gave her a look of mock hurt but it only made her laugh more at him.

He noticed the bottle of bourbon in her hand when she opened it before taking a drink from it to which Damon quipped "_bourbon" _in a surprised tone of voice.

Bonnie slightly smirked before replying "_drinking with Caroline" _to which Stefan and Damon nodded their head knowingly as Alaric always drank bourbon when he was with Damon.

Bonnie refilled both their glasses as Damon asked "_where is Caroline" _in a curious tone of voice not wanting to let them know he really missed Caroline not being here yet.

They never picked up on it as Bonnie replied "_uh think she will be over later something about making sure matt and Tyler don't come and that there is no gate crashers like there was last time although I don't know how she's going to stop gatecrashers cos everyone is unknowingly jacked up on vervain so its not like she can compel them to not come, hell everything was so much easier when you could compel people" _looking at both of them before taking another drink from the bottle as Stefan and Damon started laughing at her being so blunt.

Damon smirked at her asking "_have you been drinking all day" _teasingly to which she laughed.

She looked at him replying "_I met up with Caroline at her house a few hours ago and she made cocktails so we had three or four of them and a glass of tequila each and I've realized life is too short for being serious after the few months we've had so kill me if I want to start drinking early" _to which Stefan exploded with laughter.

Damon tipped his glass off her bottle replying "_great minds think alike" _before they both started laughing while Stefan shook his head in disbelief thinking they were both perfect for each other in that moment. Stefan asked "_why do you want us to compel people" _in a curious voice and she knew he meant him, Damon and Caroline.

Bonnie noticed their surprised expressions adding "_at the time I didn't see it but being with Caroline out of town and seeing her compel us into places like nightclubs where we need id that's over twenty-one its just so much easier to compel the doorman to get in and the barman to get drinks" _shrugging her shoulder as Damon and Stefan just laughed.

Damon teasingly quipped "_welcome to the dark side next you will be saying you want to turn" _winking at her as she looked at him.

She took a drink from the bottle before blurting "_it is something I've thought about_" and looked embarrassed adding "_don't tell Elena or anyone else cos they will try to talk me out of it only Caroline knows and now both of you" _to which they both told her they wouldn't say anything to anyone.

Damon felt it needed to be said looking at her softly replying "_take your time in thinking about it, do you wanna be eighteen for eternity, its different for me and Caroline, I was talked into it by Stefan and Caroline was killed by Katherine to get back at me whereas you have the choice cos you know three vampires and one of them is your best friend and she isn't going anywhere" _surprising even himself at his own words while Stefan was surprised he didn't feel guilty anymore but then he had sorted it out with Damon ages ago but it didn't mean he didn't feel bad about it sometimes.

Bonnie gave him a soft smile replying "_thanks Damon" _feeling that what he said really helped and was also glad Stefan didn't try to talk her out of it cos Damon told him if he was going to try and talk her out of it then he should just leave the house right now cos it wasn't his decision to make and Stefan knew he was right.

Stefan asked "_how come Elena doesn't be out of town with you" _to which Bonnie felt like she was put on the spot and Damon felt her tense beside him.

Damon rolled his eyes quipping "_because Elena is always on the morality gig" _now imitating Elena "_you cant compel people cos its wrong" _slipping back into his normal voice adding "_that's why Stefan its cos she's a buzz kill" _before tossing back his drink and bonnie felt glad he said what he did cos she didn't know how to answer that question.

She took a drink out of the bottle before refilling Damon's glass to which he teasingly quipped "_are you trying to get me drunk" _in a flirtatious tone to which she laughed. She looked at him teasingly replying "_maybe" _just as flirtatiously and Damon was totally not expecting that reaction from her so he just smirked at her before taking a drink from his glass.

Bonnie couldn't believe she was flirting with Damon of all people as he replied "_you don't have to get me drunk all you have to do is ask" _just as flirtatiously surprising them both as he couldn't believe he was flirting with her and she was flirting with him too.

Bonnie just kept looking at him flirtatiously replying "_maybe I'm asking or maybe we will find out" _winking at him to which Damon was left speechless for once as he couldn't think of anything to say considering Bonnie was meant to hate him.

* * *

><p>Stefan was slightly laughing at them when Caroline walked into the room with food and more bottles and Damon looked at her quipping "<em>Blondie" <em>eyeing up the bottles.

Caroline noticed slightly laughed replying "_thank hell we're vampires and need all this and wont die from it" _to which they laughed knowing she meant all the alcohol.

Bonnie laughed interjecting "_yeah says the vampire in the room" _with sarcasm to which they could hear Caroline laughing and whispering something back knowing Damon and Stefan would hear it when she was going into the other room where Elena was.

Bonnie didn't hear it looking at Damon who told her Caroline said just have some vampire blood and you will be fine and both Damon and Stefan were surprised when bonnie said she might have to do that.

Damon was curious so asked "_have you had vampire blood before" _to which Bonnie glanced Stefan afraid he would start lecturing her but was glad when Damon told Stefan to keep his lectures to himself if he didn't want a wooden stake in the stomach.

Bonnie looked at Damon replying "_a few times when me and Caroline had been drinking for most of the day and that night she would give me some of her blood before we went out of town to a nightclub just so I could keep up with her and it worked plus it helps with the hangover the next day and again Elena doesn't know so say nothing" _and while both Damon and Stefan were surprised they also knew Bonnie had changed.

Bonnie glanced at them both adding "_I know what I was like when you first came to this town but I've changed and being with Caroline and I know she can hear me but she's made me see that not all vampires are bad and that include you two" _as Caroline came back in with a bottle of bourbon and sitting in the free chair beside Damon.

Caroline looked at Bonnie replying "_we all know you have changed Bonnie and I'm not just saying this cos I heard what you said but you're my best friend and these two will probably be my only friends for eternity and I really couldn't have gotten through all this without you three so enough of the seriousness cos that's for Elena" _to which they all laughed.

Caroline listened to see where Elena was and when she knew Elena was busy she softly added "_but seriously Elena cant know any of what Bonnie told you cos she still doesn't accept me completely as a vampire which is why we don't really go out anymore cos she wont let me use compulsion to get into these place and I'd rather enjoy the perks of being a vampire then acting like a human with fangs like she wants me and Damon to be" _to which Bonnie wasn't surprised and Damon nodded his head in approval while Stefan just said nothing cos there would probably be an argument which he didn't want and he figured she wasn't hurting anyone.

Stefan curiously asked "_who's coming to this" _looking at Caroline who was drinking from the bottle and when he looked at Bonnie he was surprised when he thought she looked hot although it could have been just the alcohol but he knew it wasn't that at all.

Caroline replied "_well nearly everyone has their own plans so it looks like it might just be us cos people have just said they might come" _to which Damon hoped they all would cos he really wanted to get Bonnie on her own and had been for a while and with the way she just flirted with him he knew this was his chance but quickly pushed those thoughts away.

Bonnie noticed Caroline felt a bit annoyed cos she put a lot of effort into it so she added _"I know you put a lot of effort into this but don't feel bad if they don't come" _giving her a soft smile.

Damon lightly quipped "_and if they don't then they suck and there is more drink for us and we'll have a much better time" _to which Caroline let out a slight laugh thinking only Damon could make her laugh in a situation like this.

* * *

><p>Elena was finished getting everything ready before she came back into the room sitting beside Stefan wondering why they were drinking when it was only the early evening lightly quipping "<em>isn't it a bit early to be drinking the party isn't for another five hours" <em>to which Damon rolled his eyes before laughing, Bonnie and Caroline started laughing while Stefan tried but failed not to laugh.

Caroline stopped laughing before replying "_me and Bonnie have been drinking since lunchtime and knowing Damon he's probably being drinking since then too" _to which Damon added that she was right while Elena's jaw dropped in surprise at them drinking so early.

She was even more surprised when Stefan told her _"you should lighten up Elena and stop being so serious all the time and have some fun" _to which she glared at him while Bonnie, Caroline and Damon deadpanned before silently laughing at Stefan who had obviously said the wrong thing to Elena cos she wasn't impressed.

Elena angrily retorted "_what's that supposed to mean" _narrowing her eyes at him.

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat hesitantly replying "_well since Katherine came back and then Klaus" _as Caroline and Damon groaned muttering shut up Stefan while Bonnie groaned muttering oh crap knowing Elena hated being compared to Katherine but it was useless cos Stefan just kept talking "_you've just been so serious all the time and even though Katherine has left town telling us she doesn't love us anymore and Klaus has said he will leave the town alone once you are alive" _pausing as Bonnie who was leaning against Damon's shoulder with her hand on his arm along with Caroline were silently shaking with the laughter as Stefan realized he was digging his own grave right now with the way Elena was looking at him and the other three weren't going to help him out of it so he was on his own.

Elena was raised her eyebrow at Stefan signaling him to continue so he did softly adding "_what I mean is you need to stop letting Katherine and Klaus being out there stop you from having fun and living a little cos you can bet they both are not thinking about us right now and she doesn't care if she shows up right now to cause trouble cos she knows that the one person she will get a reaction out of is you and you shouldn't let her win" _falling silent as Elena thought about what he said.

Elena felt her anger go away shaking her head replying "_your right I'm not gonna let her or Klaus ruin our night by worrying if they will show up and if they do we will deal with it then" _looking at them all before getting up and going to the other room to get a bottle of beer.

When she was out of hearing range Bonnie and Caroline started laughing Damon lightly quipped "_nice save Stef didn't know you had it in you" _with slight sarcasm before laughing while Stefan just sighed in relief before slightly laughing with them.

When they heard Elena on the phone in the other room Stefan told them that things weren't really working with Elena anymore and he always felt he was always going to say the wrong thing but they both were making an effort to save something that he thought was already dead.

He also felt that she wouldn't break it off with him cos she didn't want to be Katherine and he was still afraid that she would go after Damon as he knew she had feelings for him but didn't want to admit it to herself.

Damon reminded Stefan again that he didn't want anything to do with Elena anymore and Caroline and Bonnie were surprised Damon said that and Bonnie couldn't help wonder why she felt relief at that cos she was supposed to hate Damon but she found that she was sort of attracted to him which surprised her and she was glad he didn't want Elena anymore but she still thought she would never have a chance with Damon and he would never look at her in that way.

Elena came back into the room with an open bottle of beer sitting back down beside Stefan apologizing for getting angry with him and he was right in what he said giving him a quick kiss while Damon sarcastically quipped "_save the pukefest for later preferably when we aren't in the room" _rolling his eyes while Bonnie and Caroline were glad he said it since they were sick of the sight of their public displays of affection too.

They spent the rest of the time talking and drinking while Bonnie and Damon kept stealing glances at each other the whole time but they were surprised that no one else noticed Bonnie noticed Damon was always looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking but she didn't know that he also knew she was looking at him.

* * *

><p>It was just a minute before midnight the party was going on for a few hours and the house was packed with people who had brought their own friends which Caroline was a bit pissed off about cos they weren't invited but Damon told her not to worry about it since that's what parties are all about.<p>

Damon and Caroline were talking when Alaric and Jeremy and Tyler had showed up and both Damon and Caroline weren't happy that Jeremy had told Tyler to come along since Caroline done everything to make sure he wouldn't be there cos of the fact he was a hybrid thanks to Klaus.

She told damon she didn't want him there cos he was to much of a risk to them considering they both had suspicions that he was reporting back to Klaus due to the fact that Tyler was sired which meant he was extremely loyal to Klaus and Damon, Caroline nor Bonnie or even Stefan trusted Tyler at all.

Damon offered to throw him out on his ass but Caroline told him not to bother cos she wasn't going to let him ruin her party so she would just avoid him but after an hour she threw Tyler out of the party cos she got sick of the sight of him much to Damon's amusement as he was talking to her when she walked up to Tyler and dragged his ass to the door and pushed him out of the house telling him just cos he's a hybrid doesn't mean she wont find a way to rip his heart out and to get out before she kills him before slamming the door in his face.

Damon was talking to Alaric and was surprised to find he was always looking to see where Bonnie was and he could feel her eyes on him at times but he pretended to be oblivious to it and he was also surprised that Alaric didn't notice he was looking for Bonnie but then Alaric wasn't exactly sober.

He couldn't see her most times but he seen her on the other side of the room talking to Elena and Stefan or Caroline and was even more surprised that he was listening in on some guy she was talking to that he felt really jealous and it made him realize he really didn't want Elena anymore.

He didn't know what attracted him to Bonnie but figured it was cos she wasn't afraid of him, she always pulled him up on his bullshit and threatened him right from the second she met him and for some reason he liked that about her.

He also hated the way that Elena was always so afraid of him but he didn't get the with Bonnie or Caroline but he knew he had no chance with Caroline cos they had bad history but Bonnie was different she ignited a fire in him that he thought was long dead.

And even better was she was flirting with him the whole day and if she had been flirting before he never noticed it until today as he mentally kicked himself for not noticing before but then he figured it was better late then never as he just hoped she liked him back.

Alaric had gone to talk to someone girl he met earlier in the evening and Damon noticed Bonnie was standing over on her own by the wall but he didn't want to make it obvious by going straight over and he knew he had to play this cool or it would blow up in his face like always.

He started walking around the living area when he came across some people trying to open his booze stash in the living area so he threatened to kill them if they didn't leave it alone even though he had it locked so they couldn't get into it so he took out the key and opened the press getting himself a bottle bourbon after seeing Bonnie drinking the cheap stuff.

He locked up the press again before walking over to bonnie taking the cheap bottle out of her hand quipping "_that belongs over there with the cheap people and you're not cheap" _with a smirk handing her the bottle of his bourbon letting his fingers brush against hers much to her surprise when he took the cheap bottle and gave it to someone walking past them.

Bonnie stared back at him lightly quipping "_I'm starting to think you like me" _cursing herself for saying that but it was too late now and she couldn't resist the soft smile Damon was giving her.

Damon lightly quipped "_maybe I do although I think you like me too since you haven't set my ass on fire lately" _almost challenging her to do it but instead she just laughed. They didn't hear Caroline giving the countdown to the new year as she pushed herself off the wall moving closer to him so she was standing in his personal space replying "_you haven't given me a reason too, I'm starting to think you've lost your edge" _in a teasing tone of voice.

Damon rolled his eyes moving closer so they were right in each others faces replying "_I can assure you I have not lost my edge" _in a seductive voice doing the eye thing moving forward so she walked back into the wall crashing his lips on hers and was surprised when she hungrily returned the kiss moving her hand to tangle it in his hair to which he pulled her closer to his own body.

He pushed his body against her and was surprised she pulled him closer into her with her other hand around his lower back so he moved slowly against her letting her know just how much he wanted her. Bonnie softly moaned under the way Damon seemed to know the right places to touch and she rolled her eyes when she felt his lips turn into a smirk letting out a laugh before whispering "_cocky much" _to which he told her "_very much" _knowing that he had her right where he wanted her but he didn't think that she would return the same feelings that he had for her.

He kissed along her neckline whispering "_you surprised me tonight I'm still waiting for you to set me on fire" _as she rested her hand on his hip before moving it between their bodies and feeling him up with her hand to which he softly moaned before crashing his lips on hers to which deepened the kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss resting his forehead on hers lustfully quipping "_although I'm sure you could set me on fire in other ways" _to which she didn't miss the innuendo in his voice.

Bonnie crashed her lips on his for another kiss cutting her tongue on one of his fangs to which he moaned feeling her blood run into his mouth before replying back "_I could say the same for you but since I gave you some of mine how about I have some of yours" _before licking some of her blood off his lips as he softly moaned against her knowing she wanted his blood.

Damon kissed her with so much intensity she thought she would die from sensory overload and on top of being drunk it was just as well he was holding her against the wall especially when he cut his tongue on his fangs letting his blood run into her mouth.

She couldn't help moan when Damon moved slowly against her letting her know just how hard he was and she thought if it wasn't for the loud music everyone would have heard it and she couldn't believe just how much he wanted her there and then but she knew she wanted to take it somewhere private.

She pulled back from the kiss asking could they go somewhere more private and he wasn't surprised at all since he knew she was a girl that knew what she wanted and she made it clear that she wanted him right now especially with the way she was looking right at him not hiding the lust in her eyes.

He looked at her intensively waiting for her to back out and tell him to piss off or give him an aneurysm but in never happened as she wore an expression that read why are you stalling so he took her hand in his leading her through the crowd and up the stairs to his room both of them not seeing the angry jealous glare coming from Elena on the other side of the room who had seen the whole thing.

They practically ran the whole way up the stairs and down the hallway to his room but he didn't get the door open when she turned him around crashing her lips on his to which she embraced her sliding his hands down her back before resting them on her hips to which she opened the door pushing him back into the room slamming the door shut behind them and locking it.

He pushed her against the door looking at her intensively adding "_now's your chance to back out cos I'm not" _hoping to hell she wouldn't turn and leave like he expected her to and was surprised when it never happened.

She noticed a flash of pain in his eyes as she thought was he so used to people not wanting to be near him in this sort of way without compulsion but that look in his eyes was gone as quick as it was there so she replied "_I'm here cos I want to be and I'm not going anywhere" _lustfully adding "_plus you need to finish what you started" _glancing down at the bulge in his jeans to which he smirked at her knowing just how much she wanted him since he could smell it.

He smirked at her knowingly to which she rolled her eyes before crashing her lips to his to which he pushed up against her as she slid her hands under his t-shirt feeling over his abdomen and hip bones to which he softly moaned under her touch.

She pulled back from the kiss almost laughing as he slightly groaned at her moving away from him and she slightly laughed at the displeased expression on his face and he was taken by surprise when she used her powers to throw him across the room letting him land in the middle of his bed.

He sat up shooting her a warning look but his eyes were full of lust as he thought he never felt so turned on by someone which only made her laugh some more as she climbed up on top of him straddling him before crashing her lips onto his making him nearly come undone and he swore she was doing this to torture him.

He pulled off her top lustfully mumbling "_I've killed people for less then that" _trying to sound threatening but failed cos she laughed while softly moving against the bulge in his trousers catching his lips with hers.

She left wet kisses along his neck line whispering "_id like to see you try" _pulling back to look at him with a smirk to rival his own as he wondered just what the hell he let himself in for with this and where it would go and would she set him on fire in the morning but for some reason he didn't care as she slowly pulled off his t-shirt feeling every inch of him with her hands.

He felt her eyes drag over his body taking in every inch of him letting her eyes wander over his shoulders down his chest and abdomen and when she looked back up she saw he was doing the same thing with her to which he lightly quipped "_I can stare too you know"_ smirking at her to which she slightly laughed before putting his hand behind her head crashing his lips on hers.

She moved her hands to open his jeans sliding her hand under his boxers gently massaging him to which he moaned before flipping them over pulling the rest of their clothes off and throwing on the ground before lying on top of her kissing her neckline and down over her chest across her stomach grazing his fangs off her skin.

He moved back up and was surprised when she flipped them over to straddle him pushing him into her with her hand before resting her hands on his shoulder and moving against him in a rhythm.

He rested his hands on her hips pushing her down harder on him each time and was surprised she kept pushing herself down hard on him each time with the same intensity as she leaned forward whispering "_let your face change" _to which his eyes snapped open in surprise giving her a quizzical expression.

She kept moving as she whispered "_I wanna see it" _with a serious expression and a curious tone of voice so he slowly let his face change and was surprised when she leaned down gripping his hair in her hand giving him another scorching kiss gently pressing her tongue against one of his fangs.

He couldn't take it anymore flipping them both over lustfully quipping "_you will be the death of me with all these surprises" _pushing himself harder into her as they felt the edge getting closer.

She closed her eyes in pleasure when he softly whispered "_leave your eyes open" _and when she did he was looking right at her with an openness in his eyes she never thought was possible so she looked right back at him with the same openness.

She wondered what it was like to be bitten as she remembered Caroline saying something about being bitten near orgasm was supposed to be out of this world and it made her curious and before she knew it she whispered "_bite me" _and it was his turn to be surprised which she didn't miss adding_ "I want you to" _sliding her hands from his shoulders to his hips as they both picked up the pace and when he saw she meant it he bit into his wrist putting it to her mouth which she took with no hesitation feeling the blood run down her throat.

He never thought she looked hotter then she did now writhing underneath him before he bit into her neck feeling her blood run down his throat driving them both over the edge as they became lost in a sensory overload of pleasure and she rode out her orgasm before she kissed him again both tasting each others blood.

When they stopped he let his head fall on the pillow as she wrapped her arms around his back not wanting him to move so he stayed on top of her until she was ready for the next round to which they spent the night getting to know each other intimately.

When they finished hours later she lay beside him facing him wrapping her arms around him whispering "_happy new year Damon" _in a sleepy tone of voice to which he pulled her closer to him replying "_happy new year to you too Bonnie" _kissing her softly on the forehead listening to her heartbeat letting him know she was asleep as he wondered just what the hell happened tonight and did it really happen or was it all just some crazy dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: new chapter. Thank you for all your alerts and few reviews and I would really love to hear more of your opinions. This chapter is heavy on the damon/caroline friendship but I hope that wont put you off. In my stories elena is always a complete bitch mainly cos i dont like her at all so if anyone likes elena then no offence.**

**ive also started a damon/bonnie and damon/caroline tumblr page if anyone is interested and you will find the link on my profile.**

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Bonnie woke up realizing she was in Damon's bed and looked over her shoulder to see Damon lying there asleep beside her so she looked under the covers and saw they were both naked to which memories of last night flooded her mind.<p>

She mentally thought oh fuck and knew she had to get out of there so she used her powers to create a barrier so Damon wouldn't know she was awake and got up and dressed as quick as she could and left the room.

When she closed the door behind her the barrier dropped and Damon woke to see she was gone but since he was already awake before she created the barrier he knew she used some sort of barrier cos she was there one second and gone the next and he was so confused over her reaction since last night she was all over him as he thought the judgey little witch was back but at least he got laid so it wasn't a total loss.

Memories of last night drifted through his mind as he thought just what the hell happened and how the hell did he end up sleeping with Bonnie of all people and it really wasn't some crazy dream but at least she didn't set him fire.

He didn't hate but her like he used to but since they started working together in finding a way to kill Klaus he found he had a sort of respect for the her and it went from there to actually getting to know her since she was always with Caroline and he had been good friends with Caroline which meant that he got to know bonnie.

Plus he had spent a whole year in the company of Bonnie and Caroline and realized he actually liked them both and they all became really good friends after getting to know each other and it wasn't a strange sight to see the three of them together walking down the street or in the grill or going out of town in Damon's car for the day.

He knew Bonnie was a big help in helping Stefan control his bloodlust by using magic to help him ignore his cravings until he was able to control the craving himself without her magic and Stefan was grateful for her help and they also became friends but not as close as she was with Damon.

He thought back over the times he was alone with her wondering was she flirting with him but he knew if she was he probably missed it knowing he never stood a chance with her as he started to remember all the times he made her laugh and it was a genuine laugh.

He slowly realized that he grew to like her and he knew right well it was him that went after her last night and made a move after Caroline told him at one point that night that she was definitely flirting with him that day but the one thing he wasn't sure of was did Bonnie like him back but considering she just ran out on him she probably wasn't flirting with him and was just drunk and now she was embarrassed.

He also knew he didn't blame her for waking up and leaving the room and probably never speaking to him ever again and well he sort of expected it cos even though she was friends with him it was a whole lot different from sleeping with him and considering their history well he knew he would probably get his ass set on fire today sometime.

Something caught his attention down stairs as he could hear Bonnie downstairs walking as quietly as she could but Caroline and Stefan caught her which made him laugh so he got up and got dressed cos he wasn't going to miss this as he thought if the witch was practically going to run away from last night then he was going to have some fun with it cos he wouldn't be Damon if he didn't.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked down stairs praying to what ever wiccan god there was that no one would be in the living area cos she had to walk through the living area to get to the front door but she didn't see the two people sitting in the room now looking at her with puzzled expressions as they wondered had she not noticed they were in the room yet but it did amuse them to no end that she was trying to sneak past two vampires.<p>

She wasn't half way across the room when she heard someone clearing their throat and she looked up to see it was Caroline who was giving her an expression that clearly meant Bonnie had to explain and she really didn't want to have to talk about last night but at least she wasn't hung over cos she had Damon's blood to which she mentally groaned pushing away the thoughts as her body seemed to want more of Damon.

She noticed Stefan was sitting quietly and wasn't his normal judgey self and Caroline beamed at her knowingly to which Bonnie slightly blushed quipping "_nothing happened" _walking over to sit on the other chair.

Caroline rolled her eyes giving a look of disbelief replying "_yeah right tell your body that and I seen you both leave last night its not rocket science to know what happened and its about time too" _in a teasing tone to which she heard Damon laughing at her comment upstairs so she knew Damon had heard it all.

Caroline added "_although Elena wasn't too happy so you missed all the fun when the party was over" _to which Bonnie looked at her quizzically knowing something happened as she thought this couldn't be good if Elena was involved.

Bonnie really didn't see why she had to explain herself looking at her replying "_I'm not talking about this Caroline, I just want to forget about it okay so I slept with Damon so what, but it will never happen again cos I was drunk and that was it" _but Caroline looked at her disbelievingly so she added "_its Damon all he lives for is blood and sex and he will probably move on to someone else anyway" _in a defensive voice hating that Caroline wasn't buying it.

This was the moment Damon decided to walk into the room after listening to the whole thing lightly quipping "_oh come on judgey we had fun didn't we you talked such dirty things to me last night I didn't know you had it in you" _waggling his eyes brows at her as he walked over and chose to sit right beside her in her personal space just to annoy her.

It worked cos he felt her tense but her nether regions said something else which made him smirk at her to which he done the eye thing but she only looked away so he looked at Caroline who was looking at him trying not to laugh and he knew that she knew was he was trying to do and it was working cos they could both hear Bonnie's heart rate get faster.

Stefan had enough since it was too much information considering it involved his brother and broke the silence just telling them "_I dumped Elena last night when the party was over" _to which Bonnie's jaw slightly dropped in surprise and Damon thought of something sarcastic to say but said nothing instead as he was sort of surprised.

Stefan went back to being quiet so Caroline told them "_after I seen you both go upstairs Elena came over saying she saw the whole thing and wanted to go upstairs but I wouldn't let her and told her that what you both did was none of her business and to leave you alone and when I heard you locking the door I walked away from her knowing she couldn't get into the room if she tried. But later when the party was over and everyone left she started arguing with Stefan saying that Damon was forcing Bonnie to do things she didn't want to do but Stefan didn't believe her and told her that Damon and Bonnie happen to like each other cos the three of us are always here when Elena isn't so he knows how you both act around each other and then she got all jealous saying that Damon was hers and that her and Damon were sort of with each other and that she loved him but tried to take it back when she realized what she said" _but then Stefan interrupted.

Stefan added "_I didn't believe her for a second cos I always knew she had feelings for you and she just admitted it so I told her it was over for good" _looking at Damon who swallowed a lump in his throat and Bonnie thought she was right cos now he would move on to Elena.

She was surprised when Damon hesitantly replied "_I already told you Stefan I don't want Elena anymore and this is the last time I'm telling you that so get it through your thick head" _looking over at him.

Stefan softly replied "_and I believe you but I refuse to let another girl come between us Damon considering Elena really is worse then Katherine but I didn't want to see it and considering she could never accept me being back on the human blood I should have seen it as a warning sign a year ago" _in a genuine tone of voice and Damon was surprised he actually believed him.

Stefan softly smiled before adding "_I'm sure I will get through it with Caroline's help considering we've just talked all night" _to which Caroline slightly laughed and Bonnie knew what he meant cos while Caroline could talk she was also a great listener and made any problem seem like nothing and she was just a good friend and it helped that she didn't really like Elena anymore.

They didn't really want to talk about Elena anymore so they decided to clean up the house and they had it done in a few hours before Caroline and Bonnie sat in the living area after Damon and Stefan told them they were going to get blood for the cellar but Bonnie and Caroline knew it was just a chance for Damon and Stefan to talk about stuff in private.

* * *

><p>Caroline saw this as her chance to talk to Bonnie about Damon so she moved to sit beside Bonnie lightly quipping "<em>spill I want details although not too much information" <em>grinning from ear to ear which made Bonnie mentally groan wishing witches could compel vampires as she wondered could they and she would have to look that up but she knew it was probably just wishful thinking.

Bonnie didn't want to talk about it since she wasn't one for talking about everything in detail and she liked her privacy too much and she respected Damon's privacy to much as well but she also knew Caroline was like a dog with a bone which meant she would never stop asking until you told her.

Bonnie sighed in defeat deciding to just give her the brief details defensively replying "_look we flirted and then we slept together its not a big deal" _to which Caroline shook her head signaling that wasn't good enough and she wanted more.

Bonnie scoffed while rolling her eyes adding "_if you must know last night just before midnight he came over and gave me his bottle of bourbon and told me I quote, that bottle of bourbon belongs over there with the cheap people and took it out of my hand and gave it to someone walking past us before he gave me his own bottle of bourbon" _to which Caroline started laughing knowing Damon didn't give his expensive bourbon to just anyone.

Bonnie looked at her continuing "_and then we were flirting some more and then he kissed me and then we went upstairs to his room and well lets just say he had moves I never thought anyone could have if you know what I mean" _feeling really embarrassed she just told Caroline all that.

Caroline knew she was blushing so she replied "_its nothing to be embarrassed about, did he bite you on the inside of your thigh oh my god its so good" _to which Bonnie put her hand on Caroline's mouth to shut her up but couldn't hide the smile on her face which told Caroline that she right.

Caroline pushed Bonnie's hand away replying "_he did I knew it, don't tell him this but he has ruined all guys for me although being a vampire doesn't help with the heightened emotions and the fact I'm in the mood all the time" _rolling her eyes at the last few words before adding "_I just wish he saw that me that way again and not just as a friend cos I would totally go there again" _while laughing and surprising Bonnie and she wondered did Caroline still have feelings for Damon.

Bonnie blurted out "_he did and it was good although I was surprised he let me have some of his blood" _with a surprised expression.

Caroline replied "_but at least your bite marks are gone and the blood helps with the stamina bit" _to which Bonnie shook her head knowingly hoping that Caroline would change the conversation as she didn't like talking about Damon behind his back.

Bonnie quickly replied "_you can have him if you want cos its never happening again, he's a vampire I cant go there" _in a firm tone of voice. Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_you already did go there" _in a teasing tone of voice with a smile to match.

Bonnie sharply replied "_I'm a witch, he's a vampire it cant happen, he's bad he kills people he needs blood to live which means last night should never have happened, my ancestors will probably set me on fire for this now" _pausing before almost yelling "_how the hell did this happen I should set his ass on fire for real this time"_ hating herself for doing the horizontal dance with Damon but she wouldn't admit she enjoyed it to herself and she forgot both Damon and Caroline could smell just how much she enjoyed it.

Caroline rolled her eyes replying "_and Judgey's back" _in the same sarcastic drawl Damon would use. Bonnie shot her a look of disbelief so Caroline just added "_its true, look I know in your world everything is logical and you probably see everything in a black and white and right and wrong way but sometimes life isn't like that, sometimes there is big grey area that go on for miles and there is nothing you can do about it and that big grey area is your heart, you think with your brain too much and not what your heart wants" _in a soft voice.

Bonnie scoffed in disbelief retorting "_and that's a bad thing maybe if Elena had told Stefan to leave when he told her he was a vampire we wouldn't be in this mess right now" _glaring at Caroline.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief replying "_you don't get it Bonnie, if Stefan left Damon would still have come back for Katherine and the Klaus thing would have happened anyway even if Stefan was never here and even if you don't want to admit it you have changed over the last year and you've gotten less judgey and you became better a friend to me and I thought you were friends with Damon and Stefan and finally accepted us as vampires more then Elena ever did" _falling silent as Bonnie just glared at her knowing she was right but she wasn't going to tell her that.

Caroline continued "_you told me one night a few weeks ago that you actually liked Damon and Stefan now that you got to know them from working with them everyday trying to find away to kill Klaus" _in a soft voice.

Bonnie knew she was right but defensively replied "_yeah I did but that was strictly business, I'm a witch its my job to keep the balance and anyway witches are always going to be have an obligation to vampires and only be useful to them when they need magic so that's all I am to Damon just something to use when he needs to kill something stronger then him and once Klaus is dead he wont want to talk to me anymore and that's fine and we will go back to trying to kill each other" _to which Caroline narrowed her eyes at her.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief replying "_that's fucking bullshit Bonnie, that's Katherine talk cos she treats witches like her slave but when has Damon ever treated you like you're disposable or a means to an end, ever since he found out the witches took their added power away from you all he ever done was try and protect you, everything you came up with in the last year he told you he wasn't doing it cos it meant that the spell would kill you cos it was too strong for you so are you really going to sit there and tell me that Damon doesn't care about you cos if he didn't he would have used you at the very first spell we came across even if it meant you dying in the process so don't sit there and tell me that he doesn't care about you" _in an angry defensive tone of voice.

Bonnie was stunned silent surprised that Caroline defended Damon the way she did as she softly asked "_I didn't think you would say that about Damon" _in a curious tine of voice.

Caroline softly smirked before softly replying "_look I've gotten really close to Damon since Stefan came back and I know we didn't get off to a great start but I forgave him for all that and I told him that plus he's like my best friend now and he's also helps me a lot with this vampire thing and he's probably going to be my only friend along with Stefan for eternity so I need him" _not wanting to add that he also went hunting with her out of town or that she still loved him and would do anything for him since Bonnie didn't really need to know that.

They fell into silence as Bonnie slightly shook her head not wanting to talk about it anymore before replying "_you know what I'm not talking about this anymore" _looking over at Caroline before getting up and walking to the front door. Caroline felt bad for getting angry with Bonnie so she used her speed to get in front of Bonnie before she reached the front door.

Bonnie looked up to see Caroline in front of her and wasn't surprised when Caroline spoke "_I'm sorry for getting mad at you but I just needed to say it and you needed to hear it" _to which Bonnie shook her head in understanding and left the house after telling her she would call her later even though she had no intention of calling her.

Bonnie left the house knowing Caroline had a point but she couldn't do this with Damon, she knew there was no way both of them would ever work feeling disgusted at the thought of her and Damon together and hating that Damon was right in that she did enjoy last night but the logical part of her told her it couldn't happen so she decided she was going to avoid them all especially Damon cos she just couldn't deal with him right now cos he was making her face up to something that she didn't want to admit to herself.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting in the living area with a glass of bourbon still fuming over Bonnie's attitude about Damon when both Damon and Stefan came back with the blood and put it in the fridge in the cellar.<p>

Damon walked into the living area noticing Caroline looked like she was about to kill someone so he asked "_what's wrong" _in a curious tone of voice while looking at her.

She stared off to the side before softly whispering so only he would hear it "_Judgey's back and lets just say it wasn't pretty" _before tossing back her the rest of her drink.

Damon knew that look on Caroline's face meant she was pretty pissed off so he decided to get them out there to talk to her without Stefan around as he knew Stefan would just make it worse so he told her to follow him before yelling at Stefan that they would be back later.

They drove in silence right up until they got into the grill and were sitting in one of the booths in the corner with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses when Damon softly asked "_what happened what do you mean Judgey's back" _in a curious tone of voice and an expression to match.

Caroline told him all of what was said when him and Stefan left the house and Damon was surprised she defended him the way she did and she laughed at his shocked expression telling him "_don't be so surprised that I like you, I've gotten to know you a lot better in the last year and you're not the worst person in the world and you're my friend even if you say you don't have any friends well I'm you're friend so just deal with it" _to which he slightly laughed.

She took a drink from her glass as he looked at her replying "_I do think of you as a friend and thanks" _giving a soft smile which she returned both of them knowing that he meant thanks for defending him but since he was Damon he would never say that out loud.

Damon was curious asking "_did you really mean all of that yesterday when you said why you don't talk to Elena anymore cos I didn't know you both stopped talking" _looking at her.

Caroline shook her head replying "_yeah I did and the reason no one noticed is cos she always with Stefan in the house whenever I'm there talking to you and I will talk to her there but outside of that I just avoid her if I can and since I'm mostly on my own or with you or Bonnie she doesn't really talk to me either not that I care" _shrugging her shoulder as Damon took a drink from the glass.

He licked his lips before replying "_why do you not talk to her" _as Caroline knew why but she decided just to come clean cos now that Elena was a free agent there was no stopping her going after Damon and she wasn't going let Elena get her claws into Damon again not after finally getting over her and being happy.

She took a drink deciding to start from the beginning before replying "_the day after her eighteenth birthday party when Stefan was off giving in to his inner ripper I called her out on her feelings for you and she denied it by saying if I admit to those feelings that makes me like Katherine and I wont be Katherine and she also said that it would always be Stefan" _noticing Damon just rolling his eyes and tossing back his drink before refilling his glass.

Caroline knew he had heard all this before as he told her all about it adding "_but after when Stefan nearly killed her cos Klaus compelled him to she told me she still loved him and she only wanted you if you would become like Stefan which meant going on the animal diet and stop acting like a vampire" _to which Damon scoffed in disgust with an expression to match.

Damon looked at her replying "_you know after I bit your father she told me that I couldn't act like that around her and told me I didn't have to act like a monster so I told her I'm a vampire and that I'm not Stefan" _to which Caroline was glad he said that to her cos it was the truth.

Caroline replied "_she is such a hypocrite how can she think your worse then Stefan when he's in ripper mode" _but he gave her just an equally confused expression.

Caroline continued "_but after Stefan made his deal with Klaus to stay in mystic falls she eventually got back together with him but she could never accept he wanted to stay on the human blood and she blamed me for it cos me and you were helping him get control over it and she said it was wrong of me for letting Stefan stay on human blood and helping you with it and that the only reason you hadn't killed me yet was cos of her and when I've outlived my usefulness with helping you with Stefan you will have no hesitation in killing me and that one word from her and you will kill me" _before tossing back the rest of her drink as Damon never felt so angry in all his undead life and human life put together.

She felt his eyes on her when she refilled the glass but Damon grabbed her arm with his hand replying "_she's wrong you know, you're my friend and I love you but I really did need your help with Stefan and I know we didn't get off to the best of starts but I definitely don't want to kill you and she has no hold over me so even if she said it I still wouldn't kill you" _looking at her intensively.

She looked up at him with a soft smile knowing he just admitted to being her friend almost laughing cos he didn't realize he said it out loud as he replied "_what else did she say" _really wanting to know and thought she better hope he doesn't see her cos he might just kill the bitch of a doppelganger once and for all cos you didn't say that to someone he cared about and get away with it and it pissed him off.

He let go of her arm when she started telling him "_she also said that I was becoming like how you were when you first came back to mystic falls cos I was also drinking human blood and hanging out with you in the house drinking or here and that you were a bad influence and Stefan should have just let you die cos no one would have missed you although I have to say I would have missed you" _giving a soft smile and she knew he believed her and he did.

He softly replied "_you're nothing like how I was when I came back to this town" _in a genuine tone of voice. She looked at him replying "_I know that and I told her that you had your emotions turned off then and that it was a low blow and if she ever said it about you again I would rip her heart out" _to which he nearly choked on his drink realizing she meant it.

She slightly laughed at him adding "_like you I'm extremely loyal and defensive of the people who are my friends that I care about and I care about you so I wasn't letting her get away with saying it" _and he didn't know that she felt this way about him realizing she meant it when she said he was her friend.

Caroline added "_but her whole attitude just got worse after that and after I threatened her a few times and told her if she didn't stay away from me and leave you alone I would take the dagger out of Rebecca and let Rebecca deal with her cos its what she deserves so after that she stayed away from me but we are just about civil when we need to be" _before taking a drink from the glass.

Damon couldn't believe what he heard replying "_but we took the dagger out of Rebecca a few weeks after Stefan came back and she left to find Elijah" _in a confused tone of voice.

Caroline shrugged her shoulder replying "_but she doesn't know that" _to which Damon started laughing and she wasn't long following him.

Caroline teasingly quipped "_do you know what you just admitted to me" _to which he looked at her suspiciously.

She teasingly added "_you just admitted that I'm your friend and that you love me" _while slightly laughing at him as he thought about it.

He deadpanned when he remembered he did say it before he teasingly quipped "_if you tell anyone I will kill you" _but it only made her laugh.

She looked at him replying "_lets never speak of it again, it might damage your reputation " _to which he agreed and she started laughing and he wasn't long laughing himself.

They talked and drank bourbon for a few more hours when Caroline bought some tequila shots and they were really enjoying themselves when they noticed Elena was at the bar and wondered how they missed her presence but put it down to being too drunk to either notice or care but Damon told her that when their senses are down they miss things like Elena walking into the room.

They decided to leave but it was too late since Elena was now at the table ignoring Caroline while looking at Damon asking "_can we talk" _in a pleading voice.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_you can say what you have to say in front of Caroline considering I will tell her anyway and you know how I hate to repeat myself" _coldly smirking at her before tossing back a drink.

Caroline was really surprised that he would say that to Elena but then she knew they always told each other everything anyway and she also knew that Elena had no hold over Damon anymore and he was wise to manipulative games and she was glad he wasn't falling for Elena's innocent act.

Elena flinched and they both noticed it as she replied "_I want to give us a chance, I know I have feelings for you but I was too scared to admit it before now" _to which Caroline shook her head in disbelief knowing this was typical Elena who always had to be the center of everyone's attention.

Damon glared at her before replying "_too late you had your chance and its not a coincidence that you only tell me this now that Stefan has seen the light and dumped your pathetic ass so I'm not sorry to say that I'm over you, I don't love you anymore and you were just a rebound for me so yeah now that I know what a basket case attention seeker you are its not an attractive quality and honestly the sight of you repulses me" _slightly pausing before adding_ "Katherine" _coldly glaring at her to which Caroline nearly choked on her drink putting her hand to her mouth.

Elena heard it and turned to spit at her "_this is your fault again you manipulated him against me" _to which Caroline just sweetly smiled at her which pissed Elena off big time.

Caroline searched her pockets before looking at Damon lightly quipping "_remind me to ring Rebecca when we get home I seem to have forgotten my phone" _as they both heard Elena's heart start to beat faster letting them know she was scared to which they looked at Elena who was glaring at them before she stormed out of the grill.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline started laughing so hard that they thought it was lucky they didn't need to breathe and when they stopped laughing Caroline told him "<em>I cant believe you called her Katherine the look on her face was so funny" <em>tossing back the rest of her drink.

She refilled her glass as he replied "_she deserved it, she doesn't even see what she is doing and she is not coming between me and Stefan anymore not when he gave himself over to Klaus to get the cure for me" _looking up at her adding "_that changed things for me, I always thought he hated me but that made me think maybe I was wrong, sure he pisses me off all the time but I don't think I could go through eternity without having him to annoy, he's the only thing in my life I've had since I was human and I cant lose him" _giving a soft smile not hiding the openness in his eyes so she moved to sit bedside him pulling him into a hug knowing that he really was drunk cos he only talked like this when he was drunk enough for these conversations.

But what she didn't know was that he liked these conversations with her cos he knew he could trust her to not say anything and she never did tell anyone not even Bonnie and even though she annoyed him sometimes with her endless gossip he loved that she knew when to keep her mouth closed and not say anything.

But what surprised him more was he found she was like him in a lot of ways in that when they were around other people they acted like how people thought they were which was for her a bubbly bright person and for him it was someone who didn't care about anyone or anything and would rip your heart out in the blink of an eye.

But when they were alone they were always relaxed around each other and when they got angry, hurt or just feeling completely lost they were always there for each other if they needed to go hunting to let off some steam out of town or just get drunk together or just have some comfort sex to take the edge off the abyss of pain and loneliness they both felt sometimes.

They also both knew what it was like to never be anyone's choice for him it was Stefan and for her it was Elena and it was something they bonded over in the past year cos for him everyone always chose Stefan and for her everyone always chose Elena.

For that reason alone when they were drunk one night they told each other they would always be each others first choice and if they were still single in a hundred years then they would get together and stay that way for eternity and even made a blood deal to it.

They both knew that while everyone else always said they didn't care if they were a vampire they were still human so they could never understand what it was like to be them cos they were both vampires.

And it was for this reason that Caroline and Damon had grown so close to each other cos they both understood each other in ways no one else ever would and to them they didn't care if they were sometimes friends with benefits and it was no one else's business so they didn't tell anyone but they both knew if either one of them met someone else they would just stay friends without the extra benefits.

She leaned back when he mumbled "_can we go hunting" _before he looked up at her.

She told him "_gladly" _smiling at him and he couldn't help smile back as they finished their drinks before leaving the grill and getting into his car and driving out of town.

* * *

><p>They went to another town half an hours drive away to feed fresh and when they were driving back in Damon's car in a comfortable silence with just the radio on when Caroline looked at him noticing he had that expression which meant he was thinking about something and it was then she realized she loved him more then she probably should but she would never tell him.<p>

She didn't want to tell him cos she thought that he and Bonnie had something after seeing the flirting all day and then last night and she wasn't going to be Elena or Katherine and come between them so she would just be his best friend and wait a hundred years before telling him she loved him.

Caroline didn't believe for a second that Bonnie wasn't attracted to Damon cos anytime she saw him or mentioned his name her heart would beat that little bit faster but she knew something was holding her back from taking a chance with Damon so she just needed to figure out what it was that Bonnie was hiding.

She knew that Bonnie was a logical person that thought too much instead of just going with it and she knew Bonnie was probably at home trying to convince herself that what she feels for Damon is wrong so she decided she was going to find out what exactly was holding Bonnie back and make her face up to it and admit her feelings but she knew it would be easier said then done cos Bonnie could be pretty stubborn.

She knew it was a plan and it wasn't perfect but then what plan was. Damon felt her eyes on him so he asked "_what are you thinking about" _in a curious tone of voice keeping his eyes on the road before looking over at her.

She couldn't believe he caught her staring but she just couldn't bring herself to say it cos it wasn't fair so she just lied saying "_lots of things like the look on Elena's face when you called her Katherine so your turn what are you thinking about " _to which he started laughing.

He looked over to see her head against the headrest looking at him as he replied "_the night Elena told me she hated me and told me again that it would always be Stefan and Tyler told you he hated you cos he was loyal to Klaus and would pick Klaus over you even if it meant you dying and so we went out of town to feed fresh and came back to my house to get drunk which we did and then we said we'd always be each other's first choice before we made a deal that in a hundred years if we are still no ones choice then we would get together and stay that way forever and then you made that comment about how when you were small you, Elena and Bonnie made a blood oath by sticking a needle in your thumb and you all mixed you blood together so I suggested we do the same thing since we're vampires and being drunk we did by feeding from each other" _looking at her while wiggling his eyebrows to which she laughed remembering exactly what happened after it.

Damon looked back at the road before Caroline asked "_so what's with you and Bonnie" _hitting him on the arm playfully to which he rolled his eyes knowing she would bring this up eventually.

He quickly replied "_nothing we flirted had sex and now we're back to hating each other so we're done and I'm expecting her to set me on fire or me to kill her the next time I see her, I don't know which but I'm working on it" _in a defensive tone of voice and a little too quickly.

Caroline rolled her eyes in disbelief since she had the same conversation with Bonnie and she more or less said the same thing so she lightly quipped "_you both so like each other" i_n a teasing tone. Damon scoffed in disgust angrily retorting "_she's a judgey little witch bitch there is no way I like her, in fact I hate her and you know what I'm done with women" _to which Caroline slightly laughed cos his defensiveness was so obvious and she knew he also liked Bonnie but he wasn't admitting it.

Damon added "_I'm really glad I came back to this town cos I've been looking at this all wrong for the last 148 years, weeping, crawling blaming everyone else when instead I just gotta be the man I was, so I'm gonna do what I should have done a year ago and that is go back to the person I was when I first came back to mystic falls and I m gonna find Katherine and torture her until she likes me again, you know loves a funny thing" _tightening his grip on the steering wheel trying to control his anger.

Caroline looked at him wide eyed almost laughing replying "_oh my god you totally paraphrased Spike from Buffy" _before she started laughing out loud. Damon glared at her replying "_I happen to like to Buffy okay and there is nothing wrong with Spike if anything I know how he fucking feels when it comes to women" _as Caroline slowly stopped laughing thinking only Damon could make her laugh this much.

She nearly started laughing again when Damon asked her did she want to watch a Buffy marathon with him someday so she told him she did cos she liked the show and said nothing more staying quiet as she thought of a way to get Bonnie and Damon to admit they liked each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: okay i know this story may be a little out of character and is heavy on the damon/caroline friendship but bonnie/damon is going to happen. i just dont think its believeable for them both to be all over each other after a one night stand, considering their history its going to take time and thats the bit im always interested in exploring. so i hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie had managed to avoid Caroline and Damon for the last two days by staying at home and not answering her phone when they rang her or answering her door when they called to the house as it was all part of the plan to try and convince herself she didn't feel any sort of attraction to Damon or at least that's what she told herself.<p>

She did wonder if she was just fooling herself cos lately she had been having dreams about a certain black haired blue eyed vampire and her lower regions always seemed to betray her when she thought about him or woke up from these dreams.

She was raiding the last of the food in fridge wondering was Damon putting these dreams in her head but she also knew he wouldn't stoop that low and when she saw there was literally no food in the house she knew she had to go out to the shops to buy food to which she loudly groaned at the thought of it cos it meant she had to come out of hiding.

She decided to just drive to the shops and if she saw any of them then she did but she didn't see any of them at all and when she got back home she was surprised she hadn't bumped into Caroline or Stefan and especially Damon but then its not like they ever needed food anyway since they were undead.

Damon was in the grill with Alaric and Caroline was sitting in the living area with Stefan and took this as her chance to talk to Stefan about what she was planning for Damon and Bonnie looking at Stefan asking "_can we talk" _to which he looked at her suspiciously before telling her she could knowing from the look on her face she probably had some diabolical master plan up her sleeve and was intrigued to know what it was.

Caroline filled him in on how she was planning to get Damon and Bonnie together by making them face up to their feelings and when Stefan asked how she was going to do that she simply told him that all she had to do was make sure they both were in the same place at the same time.

Stefan wasn't convinced and it showed in his expression when he replied "_no way Caroline don't drag me into this the last time I got involved in Damon's life like this I was human and he beat the crap out of me for it so I'm staying out of it" _looking at her thinking Bonnie and Damon weren't stupid and they would never fall for this.

Caroline looked at him replying "_it will work trust me I know how Bonnie thinks and you know how Damon thinks more then I do so I need your help to do this" _to which Stefan shook his head in defiance. He looked at her replying "_it's a bad idea Caroline and if Damon finds out he will be pissed and so will Bonnie so maybe you should just leave them alone and let them work it out for themselves" _in a soft voice with a tone of warning her to leave it alone.

Caroline was about to say something else but Stefan told her he knew just how volatile Damon could be if he found out he had been set up since he had first hand experience when they both came back to mystic falls and he put vervain in Damon's drink but Damon was also smart enough to know he would pull something like that.

But then Stefan also knew Damon had expected him to do something like that and he knew that Damon had also changed over the last year even if he thought that Damon didn't want to admit that to himself but it was obvious to both him and Caroline and maybe Bonnie that Damon had changed.

But what Stefan couldn't figure out was why was Bonnie having such a strong reaction and thought maybe she really did hate him cos he knew that vampires and witches were natural enemies.

But then he also thought it was strange that the two of them got on like a house on fire and they were flirting and after the slept together go back to hating each other and then he remembered Katherine telling him hate was the beginning of a love story and as cliché as it was he thought that Caroline might be right but he was staying out of it.

But he did tell her that Damon did care about her not that he would ever admit to it so he wouldn't be surprised if he liked Bonnie too and she knew Stefan wasn't lying cos Damon told her about the smug, blank expression he uses when he is lying and it was a different expression he was using right now.

Caroline thought it made sense as she remembered Damon telling her to stay away from Tyler when he found out about Tyler being a werewolf and when he found out Tyler was hybrid he got even more defensive about it and she also knew now that Damon did care about her as a friend cos he told her one night that he thought he always did care about her but just didn't want to admit to it and Stefan just confirmed it for her.

Caroline looked at him replying "_so what do we do now oh great one" _with sarcasm to which he rolled his eyes as they both laughed. Stefan replied "_knowing Damon he's on the defensive which means he will go and get as drunk as he can and have a feed and fuck with a sorority chick somewhere so all you need to go is get Bonnie to keep coming over to the house and Damon wont be able to resist annoying her" _grinning at her.

She shook her head in disbelief replying "_that's sounds so childish" _slightly laughing. Stefan simply replied "_its Damon what do you expect" _to which Caroline shrugged her shoulders telling him he had a point.

They talked some more and just caught up with each other and Caroline asked him how he was now that Elena wasn't in his life anymore. He just told her that he didn't brood as much now that she was gone probably cos he didn't have the worry of her doing a Katherine and the fact that Damon didn't want Elena helped a lot.

He also told her that he felt a lot more relaxed now that he had control over the human blood although he had days where he was still afraid of relapsing so he would drink animal blood instead but she told not to do that too much cos it might lead to a set back and undo everything he worked on so hard to get this far.

He also told her having her and Damon and Bonnie help him was a really big help and that he probably couldn't have gotten this far without all of them helping him get some control over it.

Caroline just told him that he would have done the same for her or Damon and he knew she was right cos he gave himself over to Klaus to save Damon's life and he didn't regret it and told her he would do it again in heartbeat cos he couldn't stand the idea of eternity without Damon.

Caroline just smiled but didn't tell him that Damon felt the same about him cos it wasn't her place to say it so she said nothing about it at all just that she hoped the three of them could be friends for eternity cos she didn't think she could get through it alone like he and Damon did.

Stefan told her that he would always be her friend and would be there whenever she needed him and reminded her that unlike when he first turned there is now mobile phones so its not like they have any excuse for not keeping in touch.

But what he didn't tell her was that he was starting to really care about her but he thought it was just a rebound from Elena so he left it alone knowing they were both better off as friends.

They talked for another while before he told her she would be better off leaving Damon and Bonnie to work it out themselves before he left the house and she thought he might have had a point and realized what she was going to do sounded childish so she decided to just leave it alone and let both Damon and Bonnie figure it out for themselves.

* * *

><p>Caroline left the house to go over to Bonnie's to talk to her but she wasn't there so she went to the grill and saw Damon was sitting at bar talking to Alaric when he looked over tilting his head to look at her so she went over to them and sat beside Damon.<p>

He ordered another round of three bourbons asking "_my annoying brother his usual self again" _with sarcasm as their drinks were put in front of them.

She looked at him with narrow eyes replying "_very funny" _as both Damon and Alaric slightly laughed at her comment.

She added "_for a change no he wasn't if anything he was right about just leaving Bonnie alone for a few days to calm down" _not wanting to tell him the real reason.

Alaric quipped "_he might be right you know" _looking at her and she knew he was right. She took a drink from the glass before looking at Damon adding "_I thought Stefan was supposed to be fun on the human blood what happened" _in a curious voice as Damon slightly laughed.

He took a drink before replying "_he is but then Elena happened although he's not as bad as he was when he was on the strictly animal blood" _to which both her and Alaric shook their head in agreement.

Caroline decided to order food and when it arrived and the waitress left Alaric quipped "_I thought you don't need to eat food" _looking at her as she put a chip her mouth and Damon took a few chips off her plate along with some of the pickles.

She swallowed her food before replying "_well either that or someone loses a throat"_ shrugging her shoulders as Damon started laughing and Alaric wished he never said anything.

Alaric just rolled his eyes at her cos he was listening to stuff like this since he had been drinking all the time with Damon and sometimes Caroline would be with them as he replied "_I think you've been around Damon too much" _in a teasing tone.

Caroline looked at him replying "_worse people to be around and he's not one of them" _to which he slightly laughed figuring she was right cos Damon had changed not that he'd ever admit it. Alaric curiously asked "_where's Stefan anyway" _knowing that him and Caroline were sort of good friends.

Caroline replied "_don't know he said something about having things to do and left the house" _looking over at him. Damon looked over at Alaric interjecting "_yeah you heard her I'm not the worst in the world" _to which Alaric slightly laughed at him before tossing back his drink.

Alaric replied "_yeah I figured that a long time ago but then its not like anyone else will tolerate you" _to which Caroline started laughing while Damon faked a looked of mock hurt before rolling his eyes and smirking.

Damon lightly quipped "_but you will drink my bourbon wont you" _winking at him with a soft smirk. Alaric looked at him replying "_hey its good stuff I'm not gonna turn it down" _in a teasing tone of voice to which Damon shrugged his shoulders muttering "_whatever_" letting them both know he really didn't care to which they both laughed at him.

Both of them knew Damon had changed since they first met him and he was more easy going and not as defensive but it was only around both of them that he was like this with and they were surprised at first to see a whole different side to Damon but they were well used to it now and they knew they could make fun of him and not lose a heart in the process but anyone else that done it well then all bets were off.

They drank for another few hours and talked about stuff before Alaric stood up telling them both he had papers to grade and left the bar even after Damon told him to just give all the papers a fail cos they will be rubbish as always but Alaric told him he couldn't do that or he'd lose his job and laughed when Damon told him to just quit and become a vampire for eternity and Alaric told them he might just do that much to both Damon and Caroline's surprise before he left the bar.

Caroline curiously asked "_was he serious" _looking at Damon with a quizzical expression. Damon took a drink before replying "_it started off as a joke ages ago but I think he's considering it cos he talks to me a lot about being a vampire and I get the feeling its more then just curiosity" _in a low voice so no one could over hear them talking about it.

Caroline looked at him in surprise asking "_would you turn him if he wanted it and why would he want it" _the last question more to herself.

Damon ordered another drink and told the bartender to leave the bottle before he replied "_he's got no one else Caroline, all his family are dead, Isobel was his only family and she's dead, we're basically all he's got and yeah I would turn him if he really wanted it but he has to ask me first cos I'm not gonna force him into it" _before tossing back the drink and refilling the glass.

Caroline tossed back her drink and he refilled her glass as she replied "_I didn't know that and I wont tell anyone" _looking at him and he knew she wouldn't say anything cos she knew how to keep her mouth shut.

He looked at her replying "_I know you wont but he does talk to me when he's drunk enough and I think we're his only friends, he's never said it but its just a hunch cos he's always in here with me or at my house when he's not at work" _giving a soft smile as she thought it all made sense now considering both him and Damon were always together now that Klaus wasn't in town.

It started to get busier as the place filled with more people and some music was on so Damon decided he wanted to party so he persuaded the girl behind the bar to put the bottles of alcohol on the bar along with some mixers so he could make some cocktails and she did much to Caroline's amusement.

He started to mix up some drinks looking at her quipping "_your gonna help me drink all this you know that right" _to which she grinned at him and he knew she was up for it too. She replied "_with your powers of persuasion you don't even need compulsion" _as he handed her a freshly made cocktail which she took in her hand and drank it.

He simply replied "_I know" _winking at her before taking a long drink from the cocktail he made.

She softly laughed at his comment which he loved the way he always seemed to make her laugh as she softly quipped "_maybe I'm drunk enough for this conversation since we polished off a bottle of bourbon already but I have to say three years ago if you told me this is what I would be like now I wouldn't have believed you, I mean I was a party girl but not his much so maybe Alaric's right I am hanging around you too much" _to which he scoffed rolling his eyes.

He looked at her replying "_same here only I think I'm hanging around you too much" _clinking his glass of hers to which she rolled her eyes at him. The girl behind the bar came over to flirt with Damon a little as Caroline just rolled her eyes at how obvious the girl was and Damon was just lapping up the attention and giving just as much as he got if not more considering everything he said to her was loaded with innuendo.

She finished off her drink making up another before she wondered just how Damon always seemed to make everything so easy and considering the shit he had been through he always seemed to find time to have fun and not be serious but then she knew he had changed since Klaus left and he got over Elena.

She actually found she loved this version of Damon as he was more fun and he showed her how to live and made her see that eternity might not be so bad after all and then she started to wonder if she really could wait a hundred years to tell him she loved him but then she knew that he probably didn't feel the same about her.

She didn't realize the girl had gone back to work as she was broken from her thoughts hearing Damon calling her name and she blinked realizing she had been looking at him all along and now he was looking at her asking "_thought you said you were gonna help me drink all this, you're not quitting on me now" _as he made up a new concoction of a drink.

She laughed replying "_no I'm not" _as he handed her another drinktelling her that was more like it. She couldn't believe she nearly told him she loved him but she knew part of her had to get it out there but then she also didn't want to ruin what they had as friends and she also knew that Bonnie liked him too and she was certainly not going to be Katherine or Elena.

She stood up reaching for the bottles telling him "_we need stronger drinks" _picking up the bottle of bourbon, vodka and tequila and he was impressed with her choice of drinks especially when she poured them all into the one glass and stirred it with a straw before handing him the glass.

She tossed hers back and laughed when he slightly choked when he felt it burn his throat and muttered "_I'm impressed" _to which she started laughing at him. She replied "_to be honest that's what I drank when I was human before me, Bonnie and Elena went to a party we'd have a drink or two before we left and we'd make the strongest drinks we could make up and that was always my one so I'm kinda already used to how it tastes"_ to which he raised his eyebrow at her in approval.

They had a few more of the drinks she made up before he made up a few of his own and she was impressed as she thought hers was the strongest but he proved her wrong every time by creating another strong drink but it eventually turned into the just pouring anything into a glass and tossing back in one go.

Damon leaned into her quipping "_we're running out of alcohol" _looking at her slightly slurring his words as he smirked at her.

Caroline laughed replying "_we're in a bar you cant run out of alcohol" _looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow before they both started laughing.

They fell into silence when Damon leaned forward tangling his hand in her hair pulling her closer to him and kissed her to which she returned as he wondered if something could happen with Caroline but he knew he was into Bonnie and it wouldn't be fair to Caroline to hurt her by letting her think he liked her that way when he only saw her as a friend and he would talk to her but not tonight.

They were both drunk when Bonnie walked in the door and she hated that tinge of jealousy that burned in her as she saw just how close Damon and Caroline were sitting together and kissing each other before he threw his arm over her telling her something that made her laugh.

Bonnie hated herself for reacting the way she did and she knew it was childish and immature but it was just a reflex thing but she really didn't think Damon would ever be interested in her for a second.

She thought back to that night with Damon and she couldn't deny she enjoyed it cos she did she just wished she hadn't of reacted the way she did the day after it but she knew she blew her chance with Damon and then she noticed them both looking at her she walked over to them.

Bonnie stood beside Caroline asking "_can we talk" _trying to ignore Damon and the conflicting feelings she was having.

Caroline looked at her while blinking as she thought this was the most drunk she had ever been as Bonnie asked "_are you both drunk" _in a curious tone of voice.

Caroline shook her head indicating that they were as Damon lightly quipped "_wanna join us who knows what shenanigans will take place later" _pausing before lustfully adding "_maybe a threesome, I'm up for it if you are" _winking at Bonnie who blushed while Caroline just laughed.

Bonnie still looked at Caroline as Damon thought this was too easy noticing just how uncomfortable Bonnie looked at he lightly teased "_oh come on it will be fun, I can do that thing again that I done the other night, I'm ever so good at it and you weren't hating it at all" _before winking at her with a suggestive smile enjoying how her heart rate started to get faster.

Bonnie was looked at him telling him "_shut up Damon" _really wanting to talk to Caroline without his input.

Caroline thought Bonnie might set him on fire so she just told Bonnie "_he was here first with Alaric and then I was bored and wanted to talk to someone" _in an innocent voice as Bonnie started to calm down a little.

Caroline's attempt to defuse the situation before it got out of hand was interrupted by Damon interjecting "_she's right besides you all love me and what's not to love" _in a teasing tone filled with sarcasm.

Bonnie snapped a little too quick _"a lot" _mentally kicking herself for being so obvious especially when Damon just knowingly smirked at her as he and Caroline could both hear Bonnie's heart rate get faster but her body was saying something else as they could smell that her body him even if her mind didn't.

Bonnie ignored him again so he rolled his eyes tossing back another drink as Bonnie asked Caroline "_can we talk in private" _really wanting to talk to someone about this cos she was so damn confused about everything but looking at Caroline she didn't look fit to be able to have a conversation right now.

Damon smirked leaning forward looking at Bonnie adding "_you know I will only be able to hear you right so there is no privacy once I'm around" _in a teasing tone of voice to which Caroline tried not to laugh so instead she poured three shots of tequila and pushed it into Damon's hand to shut him up and it worked.

Caroline turned to Bonnie giving her the other one which she took and tossed it back as Damon decided to play with her a little softly quipping "_you couldn't get enough of me that night and you were practically begging for it all, you couldn't wait to get my clothes off and I bet you're thinking about me naked right now aren't you" _to which she glared at hating he was right but she pushed that thought away.

She snapped back "_I don't even wanna think about that, that night was the most disgusting, degrading thing I have ever done so why don't you go and compel someone else to play with" _glaring back at him regretting her words straight away knwoing she didnt mean it.

Damon rolled his eyes replying "_I cant, you drink the water don't you" _pausing as realization fell on her face as he added "_there is vervain in the water so I can compel anyone" _and she glared back at him hating that he made her feel like this and knowing he was right and he was all she thought about over the last few days.

Bonnie hated this cos now he just confirmed that he couldn't compel her which meant that he wasn't putting those dreams in her head no it was all her own mind that was creating those racy dreams she kept having about him and she tried to tell herself that she didn't feel anything for Damon and hated that her body kept telling a different story.

The air became charged with sexual tension that none of them noticed but Caroline did much to her amusement so she just kept quiet since Bonnie and Damon seemed to forget all about her being there.

Damon silently looked at Bonnie before lightly quipping "_what its like being so judgey and self righteous up there on your high horse looking down at us wrong doers, you know you really should come down off your perch sometimes and have fun" _widening his eyes adding_ "oh wait you did have fun and you know what you were different that night, you actually wanted it and you know it you're just too scared to admit it cos you're afraid if you let go and stop having to always be in control for even just a second you might actually enjoy it" _looking at her intensively and she hated that his words affected her cos somewhere deep down she knew he was right but she was too afraid to admit to herself.

She looked at him hating that his words were getting through to her as she wished the ground would just open up and swallow her as Damon added "_you know what you were saying when you moaning my name repeatedly begging for more, you were practically all over me and you know it, that night I thought you were fun but maybe you haven't really changed at all which is a shame cos I thought you did but then maybe you really are just a judgey witch bitch ice queen after all" _in a soft voice giving her a cold smirk.

Bonnie didn't know why she felt like she'd been kicked in the guts and his words bothered her shaking her head in disbelief that he would go this low softly replying "_whatever Damon its no wonder Katherine and Elena both chose Stefan over you" _glaring back at him as a voice in her mind told her he was hitting a nerve letting her know he was right but she didn't let him see that.

Damon glared at her silently before coolly replying "_just go away"_ to which Bonnie's expression fell as she wondered just what he meant by that and why she felt hurt by his words and she hated that he seemed to break through all her walls and shatter them to pieces.

She looked at Caroline softly telling her "_I'll be at home tomorrow" _before turning round and leaving the grill. Damon didn't even flinch as he watched her leave coldly glaring at her as he hated that they both knew where to punch if they wanted to hurt each other but he never meant for it to go this far.

All he wanted to do was wind her up a bit but not like this as he wondered just how they always seemed to bring out the worst in each other and he was sure if the door of the grill wasn't a self closing door she would have slammed it as hard as she could.

He knew he was right in what he said cos her reaction just proved that his words hit a raw nerve and he realized maybe she was afraid of not being in control and wouldn't admit it to herself but he couldn't help wonder why she was always so uptight but that night she was the complete opposite and she had fun she was just too scared to let go and have fun but no she always had to be in control and it intrigued him.

He slowly realized he never felt so turned on in his life and was surprised her words had no effect on him at all wondering was it just fighting with anyone or just her that got him hot but he pushed those thoughts away tuning back to face the bar fixing up another drink lightly quipping "_ouch" _before tossing back another drink.

Caroline tossed back the rest of her drink sensing the mood had changed especially with the way Damon looked like he wanted to kill someone and she thought Stefan was right and this was a bad idea especially when Damon stood up and told her he was leaving and would talk to her tomorrow and left the grill.

* * *

><p>Back in the boarding house Stefan sitting in front of the fire in the living area with a glass of bourbon staring into the flames thinking just how much everything had changed over the last year and if you told him all of what happened in the last year ten years ago he would have said you were lying.<p>

It was a few hours before Damon came home drunk and smelling of blood and sex and he grabbed a bottle of bourbon sitting in the other chair as Stefan sensed Damon sitting in the other chair with his own glass of bourbon but he wasn't looking at Stefan instead he looked into the fire.

They both sat in silence as they thought about different things as Damon thought about his reaction to Bonnie in the grill earlier and he wondered why and how she got him so fired up over nothing and it irritated him to no end cos he was supposed to hate her and he was supposed to not care about the judgey witch bitch but here he was actually giving a shit about her words to him.

It didn't help that he couldn't stop thinking about her when he was sexing up a drunk college students over the last few days but he put it down to the fact the she got him all worked up so there was no way in hell he was attracted to her but a small voice in his mind told him differently but he pushed it away.

Something told him that he wouldn't have gotten so worked up after their argument if he didn't feel anything for her at all and the fact he couldn't stop thinking about her since their argument drove him fucking crazy.

He mentally cursed thinking she was fucking everywhere, in the grill, in his house, in his room, and that wasn't the worst thing no it was her scent all over his house, all over his room, all over his bed no matter how times he washed the sheets she was still there and even worse then all that now she had taken up permanent residence in his head, in his thoughts, in his dreams and even when he was fucking the girl from out of town after he left the grill he was still thinking about Bonnie which just pissed him off.

He wondered if he should just kill her to get away from her but then he thought no shed just come back from the spirit plain to torture him for eternity and so that wasn't an option so it was better to keep her alive cos if he wanted to get away from her at least he could just leave town for good besides its not like there was anything keeping him here.

He mentally groaned wishing someone would just put a stake in him to put him out of his misery cos he was too gutless to do it himself but he figured if he done that he'd probably wake up in some hell dimension doomed to be tortured by her for eternity as he wondered just why the hell she had such an effect on him and why the hell couldn't he get her out of his head since that night.

And even if there was a miniscule possibility of it ever happening then no fucking way in hell would it ever happen cos he was there before with Katherine and then Elena and knowing his luck if anything ever did happen with her she'd probably still choose Stefan so he wasn't setting himself up for that.

After a while he slowly realized that somewhere along the way he started to care for her he just didn't know when it started to happen and he hated himself for letting her break through his defenses so easily and no way in hell was he ever going to admit he cared about her to anyone cos it was never going to happen.

He was gladly broken from thoughts when Stefan spoke "_maybe I'm still drunk enough to say this but I need to say it and you need to hear it" _looking at Damon adding "_I just wanted to say thanks for helping me get some control over the human blood"_ to which Damon looked up at him.

Stefan swallowed a lump in his throat adding "_and for trying to get me away from Klaus" _pausing before adding "_I don't think I could have done this whole human blood thing without your help so thanks" _to which Damon just shook his head in acceptance.

Damon didn't know what caused Stefan to say all this but he knew he just couldn't leave what he thought since it happened unsaid so replied "_thanks for getting me the cure but you should have let me die, I'm not worth it Stefan and you were crazy for going off with Klaus like that and if you ever do it again I wont come after you this time" _to which Stefan slightly laughed knowing this was Damon's way of actually saying he cared.

#Stefan looked at him replying "_that's where your wrong cos I wouldn't have done it if you weren't worth it and you were worth it and you know what I would do it again in a heartbeat cos as much as you annoy me I cant stand the idea of eternity without you" _in a genuine tone of voice which surprised Damon.

Stefan added "_you know as much as we've tried to kill each other over the years I don't think we could ever go through with it and the werewolf bite proved that" _pausing slightly before added "_well for me at least it did" _looking back into the fire. Damon stared into the fire thinking about the time Logan Fell set Stefan up and tried to kill him along with the tomb vampires just how desperate he was to get Stefan back hiding behind the pretense that it was for Elena when in reality it was for himself but cos he had his emotions switched off he didn't even realize that until now.

He also thought about all the times he had the chance to kill Stefan but he never took it and considering the risks he took to get Stefan back for himself and for Elena he realized that maybe he did care about Stefan not that he would ever tell him that so instead he replied "_you know I never went behind your back with Elena like she said I did the other day" _before taking a drink from the bottle.

Stefan softly replied "_I know and for some reason I believe you and I know you didn't cos contrary to what you might think I know you have changed in the last year not that you would ever admit that to me let alone yourself" _to which Damon smirked knowing Stefan may have had a point.

Damon knew right well he did care about Stefan he wouldn't have nearly tore the world apart in searching for him when he was with Klaus and trying to find a way to kill the hybrid once and for all if he didn't give a crap about him and he thought maybe Stefan was right and maybe he did care but he just didn't know how to deal with that after 146 years of not caring.

He wondered just exactly how he managed to come back to this town for one thing which was Katherine and then ended up staying and here he was a year later still here only he was now friends with Caroline and sort of not trying to kill and promising an eternity of misery on Stefan and then there was the judgey witch bitch that he couldn't get out of his head lately.

He thought back to what he said to Caroline the other night about going back to who he used to be and he found it was a lot harder then he thought it would be and that he didn't want to go back to being that person anymore.

He remembered when Jeremy asked him was it easier not to feel and how he told him that he went without feeling for a long time and how life was easier and that life sucked either way but at least if you were a vampire you didn't have to feel bad about it if you didn't want to.

And then there was Rose who told him that the switch only works for the first fifty years or so but after that you're just fooling yourself into thinking you've flipped the switch when you really haven't so he wondered did that mean after the first fifty years there was no switch or was it that he spent so long not caring or feeling he forgot what it was like to care or feel about anything.

Then he thought about what he did to Caroline when she was human and he hated that he did that to her even though she told him she forgave him for it, it didn't mean that he didn't forgive himself for doing it.

And then there was the time he bit Bonnie outside the tomb and he hated himself for doing that too but he was just so blinded in desperation to get Katherine he didn't care what he had to do to get her back and yet it was Bonnie who worked with him the last year to help get Stefan back then helped get his blood addiction under control and then she sleeps with him and then turns around and tells him she hates him and he compelled her to do it.

He knew he was lucky he had the vervain in the town water supply excuse to get out of that one or else she really would have set him on fire literally but if anything her behavior over the last while just totally confused him, first she flirted with him, then slept with him and then she's back to her judgey self and then he thought why the hell should he care about the judgey witch considering he done the same thing his whole vampire life so he sort of deserved it and he didn't miss the irony of the situation.

He couldn't help feeling bad for crossing the line with what he said to her in the grill as he remembered the look on her face just before she stormed out of there as he thought nice one Salvatore you really know how to make people hate you but then its not like you actually like her or care about her, sure she was a good lay but that's about it as he thought yeah right keep telling yourself that you might start to believe it but its unlikely.

This realization pissed him off to no end and he didn't know what it would take to take the edge off his anger as he wondered just what hell he had to do or who he had to kill to get rid of the power she seemed to have over him cos he would gladly do it.

He was broken from his reverie when Stefan teasingly quipped "_so you and Bonnie huh" _grinning at Damon who just glared at him.

Damon coldly retorted "_shut it Stefan before I tell Tyler to get Klaus back here so he can take your ripper ass the hell away from me" _tossing back the rest of the bourbon before getting up and leaving the room. Stefan laughed shaking his head muttering "_yeah he totally likes her" _slightly laughing to himself before finishing off his drink wondering how the hell he ever doubted Caroline in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: thank you to those who left a review for my last chapter and anyone reading it anonomously.**

* * *

><p>The next day Bonnie was at home thinking about what Damon had said to her in the grill last night and the words wouldn't stop replaying her head over and over again so she kept telling herself he wasn't worth it, he didn't know her and he was wrong so why did everything he say feel like the truth that she didn't want to hear or believe.<p>

She knew that what Damon said and the only reason it bothered her was cos what if she was already thinking that deep down but didn't want to admit it and part of her knew he was right in that she was afraid if she lost control she might actually enjoy it and that scared her.

She was so used to having control over everything, she was brought up to be a rational person and having everything in control but she knew Damon was the opposite.

Her grams told her that vampires were bad and witches were good and were meant to hate vampires and that vampires could never be good once they killed innocent humans at least that's what she was always told and it wasn't just that but what would her grams and ancestors think if she got together with not just a vampire but with Damon who they hated.

She knew Damon was unpredictable like gasoline on fire running wild and he could not be tamed which meant that he could not be controlled and she didn't want to control him but he scared her in so many ways and they weren't necessarily bad ways.

She was over the fact that he was a vampire and she accepted that it wasn't all his fault that her grams died cos she was the one that wanted to keep the spell going so it was partly her fault too and she seen a different side to him over the last year and she knew he had changed but tonight made her realize that he was so unpredictable.

She also knew why he said what he did and in some twisted way of his logic he was trying to make her see that its okay to not be in control but he didn't get it, she needed to be in control of everything or else her whole world would become chaos and as a witch it was all about control so if she had no control then what did that make her, what would she be with no control over anything.

She thought about what Caroline said to her the day after she slept with Damon and thought maybe she was right, maybe she was thinking about this too logically and maybe she did see everything in too much of a black and white way instead of seeing the grey in-between areas.

She admitted to herself that maybe she did think too much with her head and logic and not enough with what she wanted and what her heart wanted but for her life didn't work that way.

She thought about that night with Damon and it made her smile cos he was right she did enjoy it and she knew she was lying to herself by saying she only tolerated Damon cos they were trying to find a way to kill Klaus and she knew Caroline was right in saying he never forced her to be there and she was there on her own free will.

She felt bad for saying she was disposable to him cos she knew there was plenty of spells she wanted to do to kill Klaus but he wouldn't let her cos it meant her dying in the process and she realized that if he didn't care about her he would have told her to do the spell.

Then she thought about the dreams she kept having about him and he was right cos there was vervain in the water supply and she hated that she was attracted to him cos she felt it when she was arguing with him.

She wanted to set him on fire but at the same time she just want to rip his clothes off and have angry sex with him right there and then and she hated that he knew that.

She hated that he made her feel alive, made her feel free of her duties as a witch, he made her break free from the constraints that gripped her in every part of her life.

He made her see that not everything is black and white or right or wrong and she hated it, he was the opposite of everything she was but she knew that night was the only time in her life she actually felt like she could be herself and she loved that night more then she probably should but again he made her not care that she enjoyed it.

She seen a different side to him that night and it just confirmed for her that he had changed but she knew he was still a vampire but yet she didn't care about that anymore and that surprised her and that was when she realized she actually liked him and cared about him.

But she pushed those thoughts away telling herself it could never happen cos if it did then it meant she would lose control and if that happened there was no telling if she could ever come back from it or even worse that she wouldn't want to ever come back from it cos she knew she would enjoy it.

She knew that with Damon it was all or nothing and if she went over the edge into the abyss of the unknown she didn't know what would or could happen and that scared the hell out of her so she told her self it would never happen as a small voice whispered yeah right you keep telling yourself that and maybe you will believe it someday.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it seeing it was Caroline at the front door so she let her in and they went into the front room and sat on the sofa as Caroline asked "_you okay I know things got heated with Damon last night but don't take it personally" _in a soft voice.

Bonnie shook her head dismissively replying "_no need to defend him cos we both know he was right" _looking at her with a hurt look in her eyes. Caroline looked at her replying "_you know he shoots his mouth off all the time" _trying to make Bonnie feel better.

It wasn't working as Bonnie just rolled her eyes replying "_not this time cos I know he's right and stop making excuses for him" _looking at Caroline who thought she could have killed Damon for shooting off his mouth and hurting her like this. Bonnie added "_we all know all the guys go for you and Elena so its not like he's even remotely interested in me" _not wanting to give away the real reason.

Caroline scoffed replying with hurt in her voice "_if anything everyone always choose Elena over me so don't pull that one on me" _looking at her in disbelief. Bonnie felt bad for saying it cos she knew everyone always picked Elena over her so she replied "_I'm sorry that was low" _in a genuine tone of voice.

Caroline shook her head in acceptance replying "_I'll let you away with it this time" _in a teasing tone of voice to which Bonnie laughed. They fell into silence before Bonnie replied "_I chose you over Elena last night" _to which Caroline looked at her curiously.

Bonnie replied "_when I left the grill last night I seen her coming out of one of the shops, I tried to cross the road but she seen me before I could and she knew something happened but I didn't tell her and then she said that she wanted to be friends with me again but only on the condition if I didn't tell you and then if I help her get back in with Damon and Stefan" _to which Caroline deadpanned.

Caroline raised her eyebrow in disbelief knowing what Elena just said and Bonnie confirmed her thoughts when she said "_I told her no chance cos Damon and Stefan are now happy and so are you and so am I now that I don't have to listen to her stupid reckless plans that put everyone in even more danger which means I'm more stressed out cos of the witch thing" _looking off to the side not sure if she should tell Caroline the rest.

Caroline sensed her hesitation replying "_tell me all of it I can handle it" _to which Bonnie looked at her.

Bonnie continued "_she tried to make out that we are still in danger from Klaus but I told her we haven't heard from Klaus in a year cos we agreed to leave him alone if we leave him alone and to not go looking for trouble where there is none" _and Caroline was impressed that Bonnie said that cos as far as she knew no one ever stood up to Elena.

Bonnie continued "_she tried to make out that we don't care about her anymore and I told her that we don't cos of her attitude and that none of use want to be friends with her and then she got all hurt and said but you were my only friend my whole life I have no one else"_ to which Caroline rolled her eyes feeling pissed off.

Bonnie added "_I told her she had you and Stefan and Damon until she treated them the way she did and that you all had enough of her and she laughed and said you were never her friend she just felt sorry for you cos no one else wanted you and that Damon and Stefan were stupid enough to think she actually cared about them" _giving a soft smile.

Caroline angrily replied "_you know I knew she never thought of me as a friend, you know what next time I see her I'm gonna rip her throat out like literally with my bare hands" _feeling the anger rise in her thinking of the ways she could do it.

Bonnie wasn't surprised Caroline felt like this so she added "_so when she made me choose between her and you I picked you" _and Caroline wasn't sure she just quite heard what she said looking at Bonnie with a quizzical expression.

Bonnie slightly laughed replying "_don't be so surprised I picked you and Damon and Stefan over her, you and Damon were right I have changed a lot and you all have been more of a friend to me then she ever was" _pulling Caroline in for a hug.

Caroline replied "_not to jinx it or anything but do you think Klaus will come back" _looking at bonnie with uncertainty.

Bonnie looked at her replying "_well me and Damon have been keeping tack of him with locater spells and he's not even in this part of the country as far as I know unless he's using a witch to create some sort of cloaking spell to hide his whereabouts but I don't want to think about that and Damon has been checking outside of town for signs of hybrid killings and there is none so he figures we might be okay for now but we both think there is no stopping Klaus coming back and its not a matter of if but when" _and they both didn't want to think about it anymore.

Caroline said "_I have to meet Stefan and the grill you wanna come" _to which Bonnie didn't want to and Caroline picked up on it. Bonnie replied "_not really in the mood but you can go if you want" _giving a soft smile hoping Caroline wouldn't push her to go.

She was in luck when Caroline replied "_what if I get Stefan to get takeaway and come over here and we can bitch about Damon cos you know he will agree with us" _to which Bonnie laughed and it made Caroline happy.

Bonnie replied "_okay get him to come here" _to which Caroline pulled out her phone and called Stefan telling him to get food and come over to Bonnie's house.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Stefan arrived with the food and Bonnie let him into the house and when they all started eating the food Bonnie quipped "<em>I thought you both didn't need to eat" <em>looking at them curiously.

Caroline replied "_like I said to Alaric either that or someone loses a throat" _to which Bonnie laughed at her being so blunt. Stefan rolled his eyes at her being so blunt interjecting "_what she means is it helps with the cravings" _looking at Bonnie.

Caroline looked at Stefan adding "_same thing" _shrugging her shoulder like it was no big deal but it only made Bonnie laugh as she told Stefan she was well used to Caroline being so blunt about everything.

As they were eating Caroline spoke "_look we all need our thing Stefan, for me its food and for Damon its bourbon and it helps you just need to find your thing" _looking at him and he thought she had a point.

Bonnie interjected "_Damon once told me that Stefan's thing would be reading or journaling or styling his hair" _to which Stefan deadpanned making both Caroline and Bonnie start laughing.

Caroline lightly quipped "_don't take her so seriously but you do need to lighten up remember I told you you've got two expressions" _to which Bonnie nodded in agreement. Stefan replied "_what the hell is that supposed to mean" _with a confused expression.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Caroline replied "_you got you're worried vampire look and the hey its Tuesday look and neither of them vary that much" _shrugging her shoulder popping a chip into her mouth to which Bonnie couldn't stop laughing especially when Stefan just looked at them blankly.

Stefan knew they were both right telling them "_okay fine no more brooding and lecturing" _to which Caroline just told him she would hold him to that and could he say it again while she recorded it on her phone for future reference but he told her no while Bonnie laughed again thinking she missed they way they used to have fun like this until she got all worked up over sleeping with Damon and started avoiding them.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief replying "_you know you may both think Damon is all cool and whatever but I have some embarrassing stuff that he would kill me for if it got out and one day I might just do it but I value my undead life too much for in fact I'd rather go back to Klaus" _looking at them making them laugh even harder and he wasn't long laughing himself. This intrigued Caroline so she curiously asked "_like what tell us please" _looking at Stefan pleadingly.

Stefan laughed at her expression replying "_no" _shaking his head. Caroline replied "_you do know he's told us loads of stuff about you" _looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow as Stefan wondered just what the hell Damon said to them.

Bonnie sided with Caroline interjecting "_please tell us you cant let him have everything to hold over us and we have nothing to hold against him except you but you wont use it so if you wont then we will" _looking at Stefan hoping he would change his mind.

Stefan wasn't budging telling them "_no way I not risking it " _to which Caroline rolled her eyes.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him adding "_I'll protect you, he comes near you or even looks at you funny and I will give him an aneurysm I promise" _hoping that this would work. T

hey sensed Stefan hesitating and could see he was thinking about it and when Caroline added "_I'll help her too and I will beat the crap out of him if he comes near you" _to which he looked at them knowing they wouldn't leave him alone until he told them.

He held his ground for a few seconds before he caved muttering "_he's gonna kill me" _more to himself before telling them both "_but first I wanna know all the stuff he said about me so I can give you the more embarrassing stuff he did" _to which they both grinned at him.

Bonnie couldn't believe it when she quipped "_you know Stefan you are so much more fun when your on the human blood and now that you have control of it" _to which Caroline shook her head in agreement.

Stefan softly replied "_yeah well I have you both to thank for that cos you really did help me along with Damon but yeah it's a lot easier now" _pausing before adding "_so what did Damon say" _really wanting to know and hoping Damon didn't tell them what he thought he told them.

Caroline rolled her eyes while Bonnie slightly laughed at Stefan's expression as he added "_I knew it he told you that I cried when I was human after a girl turned me down when I was fourteen and it was also the same girl I tripped and fell in front of her too in the middle of the street" _to which Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other before laughing.

Caroline looked at him replying "_he didn't tell us that but thanks for telling us" _in the middle of laughing. Stefan rolled his eyes groaning wishing he never said anything so just replied _"well in 1864 Damon had curly hair and he now uses hair straightners" _thinking it was about time some dirt was dished on his brother as both Caroline and Bonnie started laughing some more.

Bonnie looked at Stefan telling him "_just cos I think you should know but I saw Elena last night and told me she wants you back and Damon too cos she thinks Klaus is coming back but me and Damon have no proof that Klaus is coming back so don't believe her" _in a genuine tone of voice.

Stefan looked at her replying "_we wont, me and Damon have wised up to her now just wish we done it sooner but we're getting on better then we ever have been and we have no intention of letting her come in between us ever again" _and he was glad that they were both done with Elena and he also didn't blame Bonnie and Caroline for not talking to Elena anymore over her attitude.

* * *

><p>Stefan decided to change the conversation asking "<em>so you and Damon what's up with that" <em>looking at Bonnie who wished he never said anything. Caroline filled Stefan in on what happened between Bonnie and Damon last night at the grill and Bonnie told him about what she talked about with Caroline before he came over and Stefan told her "_I would apologize for my brother but I wont" _looking at Caroline knowingly but she didn't pick up on it.

Bonnie replied "_don't cos I wouldn't change him for anything cos it's the one thing I like about him and that's his honesty and I also think he might have been right in some ways" _giving Stefan a small smile.

Bonnie slightly laughed adding "_I cant believe he thinks that I think he actually likes me, we've spent the best part of our time together trying not to kill each other" _rolling her eyes in disbelief.

Stefan shook his head replying "_if you don't like him then why is your heart beating faster since I mentioned him" _with a knowing smile. Bonnie tried to deny it looking at Caroline to back her up but she was also giving her the same knowing look as Stefan was and she knew there and then she couldn't hide it anymore.

She couldn't hide anymore that she was attracted to Damon cos every time she seen him or thought of him her mind always wondered back to that night and it was even worse when she dreamt of him touching her and kissing her in all the right places and when she woke up all she wanted was him so even that led to something else all in the privacy of her own bedroom.

She was broken from her thoughts realizing Stefan and Caroline were still looking at her almost challenging her to deny it so she gave up finally admitting "_fine I like Damon okay there I said out loud" _to which she couldn't help the small smile on her face at finally saying it out loud.

She was surprised when they were both happy for her and even though she knew they were happy for her she wasn't sure that Elena would be never mind anyone else.

Stefan seemed to noticed her hesitation softly asking "_what is it" _looking at her curiously.

Bonnie looked at them both replying "_what if he's still hung up on Elena and she isn't going to be too happy knowing that I'm with Damon when she wants him_" feeling really uncertain as to if Damon really wanted her until Elena paid attention to him and then he would drop her.

Caroline told Bonnie it was none of Elena's business while Stefan replied "_I know for a fact Damon likes you, he came home the other night and when I mentioned you he got all defensive so I don't he wants Elena I think he wants you" _in a genuine tone of voice.

He knew Bonnie was still unconvinced so he added "_I know Damon and I know that he likes you and I wouldn't be pushing you like this if I knew he wasn't really interested but you should give him a chance cos he has changed and I think you know it too" _looking at her feeling like something was holding her back.

Stefan continued "_none of us are the same anymore and I think you and Damon have grown closer considering you both have been working so close together over trying to find a way to kill Klaus and you both bring out something in each other" _to which she looked at him in surprise.

He slightly laughed adding "_think about it, he's always honest with you and you're the only one that stands up to him and gets away with it" _pausing before adding "_think about it, you're grounded and upfront, he's impulsive and upfront, it makes for a lot of sparks and it shows" _to which Caroline added that he had a point.

Bonnie was still unsure so she replied "_you and Caroline do it all the time and I just cant help think when Klaus is dead once and for all that he wont want anything to do with me especially if Elena worms her way back into his life and knowing him he will let her" _finding it strange she felt so protective of him but she didn't push the feeling or thought away.

Stefan looked at her replying "_he's had loads of chances with Elena and he refused her every time so I think he's done with her cos she reminds him of Katherine too much and I have to say you bring something out him I haven't seen in him since we were huma_n" in a genuine tone of voice and Bonnie believed him in what he said about Damon cos she even noticed just how much he had changed.

Bonnie knew he had a point so she decided she was not going to hold onto the old part of her anymore and something Stefan said told her that Damon might actually be serious about liking her but she knew it was just a chance she was going to have to take.

She also knew there was a big question as to if she would take that chance but she had seen too much in the last year to know that life is far too short. Caroline could tell Bonnie was getting slightly evasive so she changed the conversation and they talked about other stuff for a while and Stefan noticed Bonnie kept drifting off into a world of her own but he figured if she wanted to tell them then she would in their own time.

Bonnie listened to Caroline and Stefan talking about anything and everything but Bonnie found herself thinking about Damon and the way he had been acting towards her over the last year and she knew he had changed so much but was still as snaky and sarcastic as ever and she found she really liked that about him.

Caroline looked at Bonnie telling her "_spill I know something is on your mind" _in a curious tone of voice.

Bonnie looked at her thinking not this again but she also knew that Caroline never going to let it drop so she looked at both them telling them "_I will talk to Damon in my own time so don't push me_" in a firm tone of voice knowing she would talk to him eventually but she just wasn't ready yet but she was getting there.

* * *

><p><strong>if anyone is still reading this thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: this is my last chapter, thanks to those who added it to their alerts and reviews.**

* * *

><p>A few nights later Damon was in his room drinking a glass of blood and reading a book when heard Caroline answer the front door and let Bonnie walk into the house with Bonnie complaining to Caroline about why she had to come over and why Caroline couldn't go over to her house or to the grill.<p>

Damon found it amusing that she was still trying to avoid him as he wondered did Bonnie not realize Caroline practically lived here since Stefan came back cos he needed her to help him with Stefan so she just moved in after a few months.

Bonnie glanced around nervously hoping to hell that Damon wasn't here since admitting her little revelation to herself she really didn't want to see Damon anytime soon as she curiously asked "_is Damon here" _looking at Caroline who was not sitting beside her.

Caroline looked over at her teasingly replying "_you interested" _with a grin on her face.

Damon was listening in on the whole thing and couldn't help laugh to himself at Caroline teasing Bonnie and knowing she would hear him he told her to say he wasn't there cos he wanted to pay the witch a surprise visit.

Caroline heard him and it only made her want to laugh but she couldn't not when Bonnie glaring at her at her like she was going to set her on fire so Caroline just added "_do you want to go up and find out" _in a teasing tone to which she could hear Damon laughing.

Bonnie glared at Caroline some more before angrily replying "_Caroline I will set you on fire" _knowing she wouldn't really set her on fire she just didn't want Damon anywhere near her at all well she did but not just yet.

Caroline rolled her eyes teasingly adding "_I can just see it now he'll be your sun and stars and you can be the moon in his life" _almost laughing when Bonnie just glared at her.

Bonnie groaned in disgust replying "_what ew no, what kinda sappy shit is that from" _feeling disgusted at ever having any kind of feeling towards Damon.

Caroline rolled her eyes in disbelief that Bonnie didn't know her one of her favorite tv show although it was more Damon's favorite tv show replying "_game of thrones it's a tv show based on the books a song of ice and fire, me and Damon watch it" _looking directly at Bonnie was thinking she didn't know that about him as she wondered just why she felt slightly hurt that she didn't know it but Caroline did.

Caroline remembered what Damon said so she told Bonnie "_Damon is out of town for the day" _hoping she sounded convincing but Bonnie believed her much to her relief although she felt bad for lying to Bonnie knowing she was going to kill her for what she was going to do next as she thought if Bonnie wasn't going to talk to Damon then she was going to make them talk cos they were both as stubborn as each other.

Bonnie was in the middle of talking about something when Caroline thought of something better telling her "_I just have to get my phone upstairs but I'll be back" _to which Bonnie looked at her with a confused expression but dismissed it as Caroline walked towards the stairs and left the room to which Bonnie figured Damon wouldn't mind if she helped herself to a glass of bourbon cos he never did before and it was another thing that told her that maybe he did like her.

Caroline went walked into Damon's room seeing him sitting on the bed reading a book looking at her as she told "_Bonnie is downstairs so she is all yours, she admitted to me the other day she likes you so now is your chance and don't let her leave until she admits it so now I'm leaving cos I don't want to hear what you two get up to" _before walking past the bed and opened the French balcony doors leading to the outside balcony and jumped over the railing.

She landed on the ground telling Damon she would see him whenever she saw him before she sped off into the forest and home to her own house. Damon watched her walk into the room and say what she had to say before she walked out onto the small balcony and jumped over the railings which left him with a deadpan expression as he thought what the fuck was that before he started laughing to himself thinking only Caroline would do something completely random like this.

He listened for movement downstairs and could hear Bonnie helping herself to his bourbon and couldn't help the small smile on his face as he thought he most certainly was not going to let her leave until he got what he wanted and he smirked even more when he heard Bonnie calling Caroline.

Bonnie was downstairs finishing off her drink thinking Caroline was taking too long so she tossed back the rest of the drink before going upstairs calling Caroline's name as she walked along the hallway and when she looked into Caroline's room she saw that she was no where to be seen as she wondered just where the hell was Caroline.

She looked down the hall seeing Damon's room on the other side and she was curious so she walked towards it thinking Damon would never know she was there considering he was out of town but she didn't know that Damon was in his room all along.

She stood outside his door and opened the door thinking this was a bad idea but she was curious but something else told her she just wanted to smell him again as she felt her body heat up at the thought of those images of that night.

She walked into the room closing the door behind her not knowing that Damon was in the room over by the sink where she couldn't see him so she walked over to the bed never seeing him looking at her intensively thinking she was really walking into the lions den only she didn't know the lion was in the room much to his own amusement.

He was surprised her witchy senses hadn't detected him yet which made him really want to know what she was thinking and he thought about invading her mind to find out but he knew he could never do that to her and she would really hate him if he did so he walked over to her using his stealth standing right behind her leaning forward lustfully whispering in her ear "_I knew you wanted another taste of me again and you can read into that what you want" _not hiding the innuendo in his voice to which she froze on the spot.

She instantly thought of Caroline and it all clicked considering Caroline was nowhere to be seen and while she could have killed Caroline for this she couldn't help feel glad that Damon was here and not out of town and that Caroline left them to it so she replied "_Caroline set us up" _before turning to face him.

He smirked at her replying "_but aren't you glad she did" _pausing before adding "_come on, witchy I know you can feel it " l_ooking at her doing the eye fuck thing to which she kept a nonchalant expression as images of ripping his clothes off flashed in her mind.

She didn't say anything as he stepped closer to her moving his hand to rub lightly along her shoulder adding "_I know you want me" _purring the words at her that were full of innuendo and he could see her blush even though she tried to hide it.

Bonnie's flustered breathing and rising heartbeat gave away just how much she wanted him and she hated that she was losing control so quickly but she decided he wasn't going to win so easily no he was going to have to work for it and he knew it too but what she didn't know was that he was patient and confident he would wear her down and have her moaning underneath or on top of him in an hour.

Bonnie snapped a little too quickly retorting "_I never said I wanted you I was looking for Caroline and I don't want you again" _narrowing her eyes at him. Damon smirked at her before purring back "_it will happen again, I know you want me, I bet you even dream about me although I cant say I blame you since I'm just dashing, gorgeous, irresistible and you just couldn't't resist me" _glancing at her lower regions to which Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him thinking she was never going to win this game but she was going to hold out for as long as she could even though she hated that he could smell just how much she wanted him as she seemed to get more and more turned on especially when he invaded her personal space.

She knew she couldn't use the Elena excuse cos knew he was well over her and judging by the way he was looking at her right now she knew he didn't want Elena. Bonnie didn't know why she coolly retorted "_you know you may have everyone else falling all over you but I'm not gonna be one of the notches on your bedpost" _instantly regretting it to which Damon internally flinched but hid it well as he wondered did she not know he didn't see her like that at all.

Damon smirked before coolly replying with slight hurt "_you're a tease you know that, you get a guys motor running and then turn into the ice queen but sooner or later your gonna want it again and the second that happens" _pausing as he put his hands on her shoulders leaning down to smell along her neckline letting his cheek rub along hers before whispering in her ear lustfully whispering "_I'll be right there ready to slide it in" _softly kissing along her neckline to which she thought she was losing this game so fast but then thought a Bennett doesn't cave so easily.

Damon heard her heart rate going crazy lightly quipping "_and you can read into that what you want but you know I'm right" _before giving her a soft teasing smirk.

Bonnie was trying to glare at him hoping she was convincing and it seemed to work when Damon seemed to notice lightly quipping "_I bet you're setting me on fire in your mind but I can think of other things you set on fire" _in a tone loaded with innuendo and she hated that he was getting under her skin like this as she wondered just how much longer she could hold out for.

Damon knew that once she wasn't so caught up in her morals and good girl image that she liked to portray she could actually be fun but no she had to be stuck in her unadventurous ways and that ever so safe comfort zone that she never strayed from and he was going to shatter it into millions of tiny fragments so she would have no choice but to see there is life outside her safe comfort zone.

He didn't care that it was an unfair thing to do but he knew that under that defense she put up for everyone to see was a completely different girl that was actually fun just waiting underneath the surface ready to break out and he seen that side of her that night and it was there and he was going to make her face up to it and admit she had fun and liked him.

He had an idea why she was always so uptight and he knew it wasn't just the witch thing cos even before the Klaus thing happened she was always full of animosity towards him but not so much with Stefan but then Stefan was a vegetarian vampire so what else was expected with that one.

He also knew that maybe the tomb thing over Katherine probably had something to do with it but that was over a year ago as he wondered if she was still holding a grudge over that or maybe she blamed his coming back to mystic falls the whole reason Katherine came back and then Klaus came along.

So he was curious and couldn't help asking "_what is with the big chip on your shoulder, you're always so uptight, you know lightening up a bit is not going to kill you, it certainly didn't the other night and from what I remember you enjoyed it and don't lie cos I can heart your heartbeat go faster when your lying" _as Bonnie stood there in silence hating that he was right and wondered is that how everyone saw her.

Damon looked at her silently before he continued "_or maybe you were always uptight hell knows you hated me from the second you laid eyes on me and Stefan too but after the sacrifice you helped me look for him everyday" _to which Bonnie scoffed in disbelief hating that he was right.

Bonnie bitterly retorted "_you probably made me cos of some witch obligation" _hating he was chipping away some more at her defenses.

Damon chuckled before replying "_that's bullshit and you know it, I've never held you to any witch obligation at all cos if I did I would have made you use that very first spell we came across to kill Klaus after Stefan left with him even if it meant you being dead for good after it so don't pull that shit on me cos it doesn't work" _with a hint of an angry tone of voice stepping back while glaring at her.

Bonnie hated that he just confirmed what Caroline told her and when she tried to deny it he added "_don't you even try to deny it cos you know I didn't keep you here against your will, you were here of your own choice and you even chose to help Stefan with his cravings I never asked you to do it and you know it" _and Bonnie knew what he meant and that he was right.

Damon hated that she was still judging him after everything he done to protect the town and yet she was still treating him like the scourge of the earth when Stefan had done far worse then he ever did his while vampire life and it wasn't like him to lose his cool like this well okay it was but not verbally as he looked at her silently.

She looked at him silently not giving a response so he coolly added "_why do you hate me so much, you like Stefan and yet he's a ripper which means he knows full well what he is doing and don't give him the excuse of that he has no control cos he has to a certain point" _smirking at her thinking he had her now there was no way she could talk herself out of this one and he could see the cogs turning in her brain as she thought of a response but nothing came.

Damon looked at her intently noticing just how pissed off she looked but her body was saying something completely different and he knew she was probably as turned on as he was by it but he couldn't figure out just how she managed to stay away from him cos any other girl would be all over him.

And then it clicked he probably only liked her cos she was a challenge but he knew that was just lying to himself, he knew she was so much more then just a challenge, she didn't just fall all over him like all the other girls, she resisted him and she done it good and he knew it and he respected her for that.

But he still couldn't resist pushing her to see how far he could go before she snapped as he lightly quipped "_you smell so good by the way why don't you just quit lying to yourself and admit you want me cos you know you do" _in a suggestive tone of voice while winking at her.

Bonnie hated that he was right again and ended up repeating "_like I said I don't want you and that night I was drunk and it wont happen again" _in a firm tone of voice but he wasn't convinced.

He slightly chuckled replying "_keep telling yourself that you might actually start to sound convincing" _and she knew he was right cos she did want him but she found she liked playing with him like this cos it was too easy and she found she got more and more turned on by it and something was telling her it was the same for him too.

Damon walked over to get the bottle of bourbon on the table in the corner of the room quipping "_so if I get you drunk will you be jumping my bones" _taking a drink from the bottle before adding "_works for me" _looking at her with narrow eyes and she found she couldn't think of a retort.

She just glared at him as he looked at her quipping "_still means you want me even if you're drunk" _giving a smug chuckle and she knew he won the argument, it was over and she hated it.

She couldn't take it anymore so decided to play it her way before walking over to the door but he was there before her quipping at her "_leaving so soon, I'm insulted" _in an offended tone of voice loving that he had her this riled up and he could smell the sexual tension coming off her in waves.

She thought it was working snapping at him "_get out of my way" _angrily glaring at him. He smirked before replying "_or what" _almost goading her into making him get out of the way. Bonnie was glad he didn't let her leave cos if she was honest she really didn't want to and she loved that he seemed to make her feel alive and even though he had gotten under her skin yet again she knew she would always regret not giving him a chance if she walked away now.

She knew Damon was always one for antagonizing people and he done it with her before but never had he gotten to her this much as the image of him ravishing her stayed in her mind no matter how hard she tried to push it away and she couldn't hide the warm feeling letting her know that she liked it and she thought she was an idiot if she thought she could forget about him after this so there was no way she was going anywhere not now knowing she would regret it if she did.

He stepped right into her personal space again lustfully quipping "_I can hear your heart beat faster when you lie, that's the beauty of being a vampire, you can tell just with a slight change in a heartbeat if someone is lying and you my friend are lying" _in a soft voice with no sarcasm just looking at her knowingly although he did give her points for trying but she didn't need to know that.

She looked at him swallowing a lump in her throat hating that he saw right through her as she had always been good at deflecting but then she also knew Damon was the king of deflecting so of course he would see right through her.

She rolled her eyes replying "_your so full of yourself you know that" _narrowing her eyes at him. He scoffed before retorting "_like you can talk with your witchy juju powers, you know right well if you didn't have any powers I could do to you what ever the hell I wanted"_ not adding that he wouldn't but he was surprised when she looked at him disbelievingly and there was no change in her heartbeat so he knew she wasn't afraid of him.

He wasn't buying it when she glared at him thinking there was the Damon she knew knowing that he was just trying to wind her up but she didn't see the way he was smirking at her knowing that she was getting all worked up over his words.

She was broken from her reverie as he quipped "_is it working" _looking at her and she knew right there that he knew what she was thinking and she hated that he seemed to wind her up all the time.

She glared at him with narrow eyes and he thought she was going to give him an aneurysm so he pretended to flinch in pain before laughing as he replied "_you know if you're gonna do it just do it don't be standing there threatening to do it when you cant, the fact is you don't want to do you" _letting a tense silence fall looking at her intensively.

He noticed her tense stance thinking this was fun as he added _"you know as well as I do I'm not forcing you to be here, you walked in here but we both know you don't want to leave" _looking at her intensively.

She stared at him as he added "_you just cant kill me can you, hell knows you want to but then you wouldn't be the first, so go ahead kill me or at least try but I know what's stopping you" _in a soft tone of voice.

He smirked when he noticed her flinch as he added "_I don't think you want to leave cos body doesn't want to leave" _purring at her "_you want me that's why you're here and why you've been avoiding me like the plague and then going out of your way to bump into me" _stepping closer to her.

The fell into silence and he could feel her breath on his face as he added "_you know right well if you wanna see me naked all you have to do is ask and you know I'll comply" _slightly raising his eyebrow at her before falling silent.

He could see how she was getting flustered so he pushed "_tell me do you wanna see me naked again cos you know I'll do it" _dragging his eyes over her body with a lustful gaze and she hated that he was right again but she wouldn't allow herself to flinch knowing she had lost this battle of wills.

She felt her heart rate get faster and she hated it cos it just made him smirk at her even more and keep pushing at her and she wasn't ready for this and she didn't know how she managed to lose control of this situation as she only came here looking for Caroline but she didn't know he admired her for standing up to him like this.

He could see her control waver so he pushed a little more feeling curious continuing "_what is it you're so afraid of cos its not me" _as it finally clicked so he added "_or is it your afraid to lose control, that your afraid that if you get down off your high horse you might actually enjoy yourself and realize that you can actually be happier if everything isn't in your control" _in a soft tone of voice.

He saw her swallow uncomfortably and he knew he was getting through and it was about time as he added "_you know being in control all the time isn't living Bonnie just look at Stefan and what happens when he loses that control and since he got a grip on the human blood he's much happier and you can be that too" _in a genuine tone of voice.

He kept his eyes on her softly adding "_I think you're afraid of having fun, you're afraid that if you let your hair down you might actually like it and that's scares you cos you know that if you go over the edge there is no coming back from it" _looking at her intensively.

He paused before adding "_and mark my words I will take you so far over the edge you will be obliterated cos I know what you can be and will be if you just let go of who you are hiding behind" _in a soft tone of voice looking at her intensively.

She visibly faltered at his words hit her like a freight train as she internally started to panic wondering how the hell he managed to break through all her defenses and her walls so easily as she thought it was now or never, he was giving her an out but she didn't want to take it.

She knew what he was doing, he was pushing her to the limit so she would see what she wanted and it all became so clear, when it came down to it she wanted him, every inch of him, she wanted him forever and at that admission she finally felt free for once in her life.

He looked at her confused as she stood there trying not to grin before she crashed her lips on his taking him by surprise as he fell back against the door not expecting this reaction before he deepened the kiss tangling his hand in his hair before moving them round so he was pushing her up against the door as she softly moaned against him much to his delight as it just proved she wanted him all along.

She couldn't wait any longer ripping his t-shirt off to which he smirked adding "_someone's in a rush" _to which she lightly laughed as he pulled her top off her before kissing along her neckline.

She lustfully replied "_I don't see you complaining" _looking at him intensively using her powers to push him back onto the bed much to his amusement as he was ready for it this time.

She walked over to the bed pulling the rest of his clothes off while looking at him lustfully as he lightly quipped "_I think you are a little over dressed" _to which she smirked at him before pulling off the rest of her clothes in a slow teasing fashion which make her smirk at him even more when she noticed the effect she was having on him and she also rolled her eyes at him when he noticed what she was looking at thinking its no wonder he was so comfortable with his nudity cos he was hot.

She crawled up on the bed straddling him and crashing her lips on his before letting her hand slide down his body down between her legs and massaging his bulge that she could feel pressing into her.

He moaned again as she moved her hand away to which she teasingly laughed telling him "_your not the only one who can do it you know" _before crashing her lips to his and pushing him into her with her hand.

He loudly moaned again wondering how she made him lose all control of his senses trailing his fingers along her sides moving them between their bodies and down to her center making her moan to which he slightly laughed giving her a knowing smirk to which she kissed him deeply again just to wipe the smug look off his face as she tangled her hand in his hair and she moved in a slow steady rhythm against him.

Before she knew it he flipped them over pushing himself deeper into her and it was her turn to moan as she let her fingers run down his sides to which he slid his hand under her lower back pulling her with him as he sat back kneeling on the bed to which she softly moaned at the change of angle.

She crossed her legs behind his back wrapping her arms around his shoulders moving against him to which he rested his hand on her hips slamming himself into her each time and he was surprised when she returned it with as much intensity as he didn't think she had it in her but she was proving to be quite the little minx not that he was complaining.

She trailed her hand up and down his back tangling her free hand in his hair lightly pulling on it much to his pleasure as she leaned back looking at him intensively which he returned before he crashed his lips on hers gently nipping her tongue with his fangs tasting the blood in her mouth before he pierced his own tongue letting his blood mix with hers to which she moaned again at the taste of it.

He was even more surprised when she whispered "_can I see your real face" _looking at him and he was glad there was no judgment in her eyes just lust and he knew this was the girl that was hidden under what everyone wanted her to be.

He slowly let his face change kissing along her neckline before she told him to bite her so he wasted no time in biting into his wrist she wasted no time in drinking from his wrist before he bit into her neck to which she slammed herself down harder on him each time driving them both over the edge.

He pulled back when he had enough letting her ride out the wave of pleasure when she stopped feeding from his wrist before letting her head rest on his shoulder.

He was still kissing her neck trailing his along her sides before slipping his arm behind her back moving her so she was lying on the bed with him on top of her as he kissed all the way down her body before putting his head between her legs kissing the inside of her thigh making her moan in pleasure as she thought she was going to die from some sort of sensory overload as she wondered if that was even possible but she didn't care and he started to kiss her wet center making her want him all over again and he knew it from the way she was writing on the bed in pleasure.

She knew he was going straight for the next round and she felt slightly inadequate cos it was Damon sex god Salvatore doing the most pleasurable thing to her and she knew there and then that he had ruined all men for her as he tangled her hand in his hair trying but failing to push him to where she wanted him to which he slightly laughed but he wasn't done yet as he was going to make her scream his name even if it took him all night cos little did she know he was only getting started.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie woke up knowing she was in Damon's room in Damon's bed facing him as she let her eyes drag over the top half of his body to where the sheet was riding so low on his hips she could see the top of his pubic hair as the images of last night flooded her mind.<p>

She thought he was the hottest most finest thing she had ever seen in her whole life and the things he did to her last night were enough to make her admit he ruined men for her as she let her eyes close again with a soft smile on her face.

Damon had been awake all along but he let have her chance to eye fuck him although he couldn't blame her cos he done it to her all of last night as he lightly quipped "_so did you enjoy the show" _letting her know he knew she was eyeing him up.

She opened her eyes sleepily looking at him as she purred "_I did" _before closing her eyes again and he couldn't help the warm feeling inside at her smiling to herself knowing she was thinking of last night and it seemed she was still wanting more of him.

She mentally rolled her eyes as she felt herself grow wet again and she knew he could smell it and it only made her embarrassed and while she could feel his eyes on her she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him but she also knew that Elena also came to the equation as always opening her eyes to look at him.

She rolled her eyes when she saw him grinning at her and noticed he had moved closer to her and she was surprised he wasn't telling her to get out and she also found it weird she didn't want to leave cos knowing his past history with Katherine and Elena and it just made her feel that bit insecure even though Caroline told her yesterday that he liked her but she was a skeptic so she didn't believe it although the way he was looking at her right now was causing her to have doubts.

She broke the silence hesitantly asking "_do you want me to leave now" _to which she noticed a flash of slight hurt in his eyes as she wondered was he really expecting her to leave.

He licked his lips before replying "_do you want to leave" _hoping she wouldn't leave but he was expecting her to and wouldn't blame her if she did.

She shook her head before replying "_no I don't want to leave" _to which she smiled at her and it wasn't a sarcastic one like he normally always did.

She smiled back at him feeling happy that he didn't want her to leave but she couldn't get that feeling of he was still hung up on Elena out of her mind and he noticed that she seemed to be thinking about something so asked "_what is it" _in a curious tone of voice.

She hesitated but continued when he told her she could tell him so she said "_what about Elena I know she likes you and you loved her" _mentally cursing herself for ruining a perfectly good night just cos her curiosity needed to know where she stood.

Damon looked at her intensively before replying "_I don't feel anything for Elena anymore, she was just a Katherine rebound for me that's all" _in a genuine tone of voice and she found she believed him. He wanted to know where he stood asking "_so where do we go from here" _in a light humored tone of voice with a soft smirk.

Bonnie knew exactly what he meant and she didn't want to answer but she knew he didn't want to put himself out there to be rejected so she quickly replied "_I like you and I have for the last few months since we've been hanging out although I've only really admitted it to myself in the last few days" _to which he smiled at her knowingly.

She looked at him curiously so he added "_I already knew you liked me but I think something was holding you back and I was right" _in a soft tone of voice.

She hesitantly replied "_that night was the only time I really flirted with you, I done it before but I wasn't as obvious about it as that night and I just thought you would never like me back" _slightly laughing to herself in disbelief.

Damon mentally slapped himself for not noticing but yet Caroline did and had to point it out to him which was even worse as he replied "_I like you too although Caroline seems to have known long before we did" _to which they both slightly laughed as Caroline always noticed these things.

Bonnie looked at him telling him "_I'm sorry for what I said to you in the grill about Katherine and Elena" _in a genuine tone of voice and he believed her.

He looked at her pushing some of her hair back from her face with his hand replying "_its already forgotten about plus I wasn't exactly nice to you either so I'm sorry too" _surprising her as well as himself at his apology.

She looked at him slightly laughing replying "_did you just apologize" _to which he rolled his eyes.

She laughed again when he told her "_don't get used to it" _shrugging his shoulder.

He felt it needed to be said so he told her "_what I said to you last night, I'm sorry for saying it" _to which she softly smiled at him.

She thought about it before replying "_don't be, I'm glad you said it cos you were right in everything you said, I was scared, this whole thing scares me cos I'm supposed to hate vampires but somewhere along the way the lines got blurred and I found I liked you a lot and I know if give into that I wont ever go back to who I was before all this so if anything you done me a favor" _in a soft tone of voice looking at him intently.

Damon was surprised at her admission and he also felt bad so he told her "_I never said it to hurt you, I only said it to make you face up to liking me cos I know that underneath what people want you to be that you are not that person anymore and we all change and I think we've both changed even if no one else wants to see it" _to which she softly smiled at him knowing he was right.

She moved a little closer to him replying "_I know everyone expects me to be what they want me to be so I let them think that even though I'm not that person anymore and yeah I am scared of losing control cos I know if anything happened to you if Klaus comes back I don't think I could come back from that" _in a soft voice hating that she revealed too much.

Damon was surprised she said all this so he replied "_you don't ever have to be anything different around me just be who you want to be cos no one else matters" _to which she smiled at him knowing she believed him.

She wrapped her arms around his lower back replying "_you know that everyone is going to have something to say about this don't you considering we're supposed to hate each other" _in a teasing tone slightly raising her eyebrow.

He slightly laughed before replying "_let them think whatever they want although Caroline and Stefan seem to have known about it before we did so I don't think they will be too bothered" _slightly rolling his eyes.

He looked at her with narrow eyes before teasingly adding "_is this your way of saying you're ashamed to be seen with me" _to which she laughed at his pretending to be hurt expression.

She rolled her eyes replying "_yeah I am" _with slight sarcasm. He rolled on top of her replying "_take it back or you will never get a piece of this again" _in a slightly threatening tone which only made her laugh.

She looked at him before replying "_I'm sure I will live" _slightly raising her eyebrow smirking at him. He let his jaw slightly drop feigning mock hurt to which she added "_aw have I hurt your feelings" _trying but failing not to laugh.

He slightly shook his head in disbelief replying "_no but I will just have to change your mind" _slightly smirking at her.

She looked at him knowingly replying "_guess you will" _and he didn't miss the innuendo in her voice as he rolled them over so she was lying on top of him to which she crashed her lips on his which he returned the kiss with just as much intensity.

She pulled back resting her head beside his on the pillow taking in his scent as they fell silent before Bonnie looked up at him hesitantly telling him "_look I know you don't trust people after Katherine and Elena and everyone else and I don't blame you for it but I can honestly say you can trust me so I'm gonna leave all this up to you although I hope we can continue this whatever we have and we don't have to label it" _to which he was surprised by her honesty and that she knew him better then she thought he did.

He swallowed a lump in his throat thinking about it knowing he really wanted to give this a chance so he replied "_lets just take it slow and see where it goes" _not wanting to label it either to which she grinned at him and he knew she liked his answer and he was surprised she leaned forward giving him a kiss which turned into an encore of last night.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my first Bamon story.<strong>


End file.
